


The Life and Times of Edward Lupin

by luna_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, OCs - Freeform, Slow Burn, The whole works, obviously - they're at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_weasley/pseuds/luna_weasley
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only orphan of war.Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin was used to being different. He knew most kids couldn't hear their friends breathe during hide and seek, or make their legs longer when they couldn't reach cookies on a higher shelf.And, of course, most kids have parents.Having lived a fairly sheltered life with his grandmother, he didn't have much in the way of friends his age. Now he is heading off to Hogwarts, without his best friend Victoire, he finds himself woefully unprepared for the world of friendships, lessons and, in some cases, unfair judgements.Turns out, real life isn't as perfect as his books told him...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks (mentioned), Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue - Harry's Godson

The first time Harry met his godson, he was two months old, and he had already lost everything

He hadn't gone over to him and his grandmother during the funeral - he hadn't been able to take it. It was Charlie who had held the baby while Andromeda had read the eulogy for her own daughter. The kid's hair had turned pink, and he had cried the whole way through - as if he knew how much of him was now gone forever

Harry sighed. He was sick of losing people. Remus and Tonks were just two people in a list of over fifty killed in just over two hours. He hadn't been able to look any of the Weasleys in the eye since, not when they had lost Fred in the fight. Ginny had assured him that they didn't blame him. It didn’t matter. Harry did

A _crack_ rang through the peaceful English countryside as Harry apparated in front of Andromeda’s house. He scanned the front of the building and surrounding garden. He was surprised how familiar it was to him. There was where he had crashed Sirius's bike. There was where he had found Hagrid, lying unconscious on the ground. The last time he had come here, Andromeda had a whole happy family. Now they were all gone. And only Teddy remained. It was his fault. All his fault

Andromeda was leaning against the frame of the front door. Her eyes were rimmed red. The only reason Harry was here at all was that she had rang him and practically begged him to take Teddy off her hands for a few hours. She hadn't been able to see their graves since the funeral. Ginny had made him say yes - he needed to stop moping, she had said. He needed to see that he still had people to live for

"Hi" he said quietly "I'm sorry - I didn't find you after the funeral-"  
Andromeda shook her head  
"Don't apologise" she said firmly "You already had too much weight on your shoulders. I only asked because I thought you'd like to meet him"  
Harry found himself nodding. It surprised him - he hadn't really wanted _anything_ for the past month  
"He's in the lounge" Andromeda told him "If you need anything, call me, okay?"  
He nodded again. Seemingly satisfied, she walked past him and apparated away

The lounge was familiar too. He had woken up on that sofa. He had pulled his wand on Andromeda, mistaking her for her sister. He thought it was stupid now - she was nothing like Bellatrix. She was gone now. Ted Tonks was the one who had stopped him killing her, or at least trying to. Harry bowed his head. He was gone now too

Of course, there was something in the lounge which was very different. A cradle was swinging gently in the middle of the room, away from anything breakable. Harry approached it cautiously - he wasn't sure if Teddy was asleep. As it turned out, he wasn't. Harry smiled - he truly was his parents' son. He could see Remus in the cast of his features, and Tonks in his large dark eyes and brightly coloured hair. It was mostly purple, but he hadn't managed to completely change it successfully - there were several tufts of green scattered around his tiny head

"You know, your mum thought purple hair made her look peaky" he said "but I think you could pull it off"  
Teddy whimpered, reaching his fat little arms at him  
"Yeah, I miss her too" he said quietly  
Teddy whimpered more insistently. Harry froze - what the _hell_ was he supposed to do if he started crying?  
"Do… do you want me to pick you up?" he said "Erm, okay, I'll try that"  
He really should have bought one of the Weasleys with him. Most of them would have had experience with this sort of thing. He reached down into the cradle and picked Teddy up. Teddy frowned and squirmed wildly  
"Listen, kid, please don't wriggle" he said desperately "I don't want to drop you"  
What a wonderful start to his first time babysitting that would be

He managed to awkwardly tuck Teddy into the crook of one of his arms and rocked him up and down. That seemed to be the right thing to do - Teddy's expression cleared and he stopped wriggling  
"Are we okay now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow  
Teddy giggled, and Harry grinned. He paused. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that

He sat down carefully on the sofa. He watched Teddy tug at his scruffy hair, now long enough to reach his shoulder  
"Yeah, I know, I need to get it cut" said Harry  
Teddy burbled at him. Harry sighed   
"Edward Remus Lupin" he said quietly "when you were born I made a promise to your father. I promised that, should anything happen to him and your mother, I would look after you to the best of my ability. And I will uphold that promise to the best of my ability, I swear it"   
Teddy's eyes drooped, and he yawned quietly. Harry watched him contemplatively   
"I'm an orphan too" he said "and I promise you that you will get everything that I never did"   
Teddy rolled over, and fell asleep. Harry smiled


	2. Meeting Victoire

Teddy lay on his stomach, his drawings spread out in an arc in front of him. He took the pink crayon out of the box and coloured in the lady's hair. There was a picture of her in Teddy's room. He didn't know who she was, or the man who was in the picture with her. They looked nice, though. Maybe he would visit them soon

The door opened and his Gran came in. She looked very happy for some reason. Teddy knew that she was never very happy around this time of the year. He didn't know why she was always sad around this month... May, he knew it was called, but she looked fine now. Teddy smiled. He was happy when his Gran was happy. She saw his drawing and stopped smiling. Teddy frowned - was his drawing not very good?  
"What-" she said, "What are you drawing now, Teddy?"  
"The lady in the picture!" Teddy explained "In my bedroom. I drawed the man in the picture yesterday. He had brown hair. There's a picture of her in your bedroom as well"  
"Oh, right" said Gran quietly  
"Who are they?" asked Teddy "the man and woman in the picture"  
Something funny happened to Gran's eyes - like he had said something mean. He thought maybe he should apologise - he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings  
"I'm sure you'll find out later" she said  
"Oh" he said "Okay"  
He knew it wouldn't be there tomorrow. Gran kept taking pictures away. He wasn't sure why

"Anyway, you need to put your crayons away" said Gran "We're going"  
Teddy put his crayons back in their box. They weren't in the right order, but he could put them back properly later  
"Where arwe we going?"  
"I told you, didn't I?" said Gran  
"Forgot" Teddy blushed  
"Well, you know that Fleur was going to have a baby?" he nodded "well, she has had a baby girl a few weeks ago, and we've been allowed to see her"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah!" Gran was smiling again "you want to meet your cousin?"  
Teddy nodded quickly, losing his balance and thumping on the floor

Gran laughed and led Teddy over to the fire. She threw some Floo Powder into the fire and it turned bright green  
"Remember, Teddy, don't let go of my hand, Ok?" said Gran  
Teddy nodded and followed Gran into the fire. His grabbed her hand and held it tight  
"Shell Cottage!" said Gran  
Teddy shut his eyes tight as they both spun very fast

He felt as if someone had pushed him, and then he stopped. He stumbled and suddenly he was lying on the floor. He had fallen over  
"Careful kiddo, you might hurt yourself"  
It was Uncle Bill. He helped Teddy up. They were standing in the hallway of Shell Cottage - Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur's house  
"Hey, Andromeda, Teddy" said Uncle Bill  
Teddy blinked. _Who is Andromeda?_ Bill was grinning as well. Why was everyone so happy? It was just a _baby_. It wasn't something cool, like a dinosaur  
"Hello, Bill" said Gran "how are you?"  
"Good" said Uncle Bill "tired, but that's to be expected"  
Teddy blinked. Why would a baby make you tired? They didn't even do anything  
"Do you want to see Victoire, Teddy?" asked Uncle Bill  
"Who's zat?" he asked  
"The baby" said Uncle Bill, grinning _again_ _  
_ "Oh! Yeah" said Teddy, nodding

Uncle Bill led the two of them into the lounge. Tante Fleur was sitting on a sofa with a bundle of blankets in her arms  
"Hello, Tante Fleur!" said Teddy loudly  
Tante Fleur looked up and smiled. Her eyes had purple under them, which was strange  
"'Ello, Teddy" she said "'Ave you come to see Veectoire?"  
"Yup!" said Teddy  
He bounced over and hopped onto the sofa. He leaned over Fleur to see what she was holding. He gasped. There was a _person_ in the blankets! A _really small_ person. He sat up taller so he could see better. She had short yellow hair and really, really big blue eyes. He shifted in his seat and the baby followed him with her eyes. He grinned. He had changed his mind. Babies _were_ very interesting after all!

"She's really little" he said, fascinated  
"Babies are very small, Teddy" laughed Uncle Bill  
"Oh" he said "Hello, Victoire!"  
He waved at her. The baby giggled and grabbed at his hand. Teddy frowned - had he done something wrong?  
"She didn't say hello back" he said quietly  
"She doesn't know how to, yet" said Gran  
"Oh," he smiled again, "can I show her how to say it?"  
"I'm sure she will figure it out on her own" laughed Gran

Teddy smiled, though he didn't really understand. He looked at Tante Fleur  
"Can I hold her?" he asked  
"I'm sorry, Teddy, but you're too young," said Tante Fleur. "She _eez_ very little. She might get ‘urt"  
Teddy's smile faded for a second, but it was back very quickly  
"I don't mind" he said "I can just wait until she's not little, can't I?"  
"She won't need anyone to hold her when she's older" Uncle Bill explained "she'll learn to walk"  
"So?" he protested "I can walk and I still like hugs"  
"Yes, but-" Uncle Bill smiled and shook his head "Never mind. You wait then, kiddo"  
Teddy grinned

He watched her again. She made a funny gurgling noise. Teddy thought it was an excellent noise  
"Why doesn't she have red hair?" he asked Uncle Bill "You have red hair"  
"Yes but Fleur has blond hair," said Gran  
"No" said Teddy firmly "Tante Fleur has _yellow_ hair"  
"Teddy, if someone's hair is yellow, you call it blond, remember?" said Gran "And Bill's hair isn't red, it's ginger"  
Teddy thought this was just silly. Wasn't using the normal colours easier?  
"Then why doesn't she have _ginger_ hair?" he giggled - it was a silly word "I thought most people did"  
"Nah, they don't" said Uncle Bill "Besides, she has the same colour hair as Fleur, see?"  
Teddy looked at Tante Fleur, and then back at Victoire  
"Oh, yeah," he said, "I think she would look cooler with red- with ginger hair. It would look like her head was on fire"  
Victoire giggled  
"See? Baby agrees" he said  
Bill chuckled quietly  
"Okay then"

"Maybe she could change it, if she wanted," he said, "when will she be able to change her hair, like me?"  
"Teddy, she won't be able to do that," said Gran quietly "It's very unusual for someone to be able to. You're… special"  
"Oh," said Teddy "But she's special too?"  
"Of course" said Gran "but not in the same way"  
Teddy frowned. He thought he was the only one who could do that because he was the only kid. He had hoped to have someone who would properly understand. But still…  
"When she gets bigger, we're going to be friends, right?" he said eagerly "Right, Ginger?"  
"Teddy…" Gran started  
"No, that's her new name, I've decided" he said firmly  
Bill laughed. The baby reached out again and managed to grab Teddy's hand. He watched as her tiny fingers closed over his own. He smiled


	3. Questions

It was Harry who opened the door when Teddy knocked. He noticed that he was wearing a similar expression that Bill had been when Victoire and then her little sister Dominique were born. He understood now that it indicated joy. He was surprised to find that he felt something similar. He had heard the news a few days ago - he now had a little brother

Harry let him in and led him down the narrow hall. Teddy knew that he had a lot of money, so why he chose to live in a relatively small house in the middle of London was beyond him. Ginny said that it was because it was full of memories for him. Teddy had no idea what she was talking about   
"I'm sorry we haven't invited you round in a while" Harry said "We were very busy"   
"I don't mind" said Teddy brightly "A month isn't  _ that _ long"

Ginny was in the lounge, and she smiled as Teddy came in. There was also a cot, and something was moving inside it. Grinning, Teddy went over to it. The baby was wriggling about a lot, like he was already eager to explore. Teddy knew the feeling. He knelt down by the baby. He felt something warm inside him - something that said  _ Yes, this is right. This is your family _ . He smiled to himself   
"See?" Teddy turned to Harry, pointing at the baby "He has red hair too"   
His hair wasn't the same flaming red as most of the Weasley's, though. It was darker red, a bit like the colour of dirty bricks. Harry sighed, covering his eyes   
"Teddy, how many times do I have to tell you that most people  _ don't _ have ginger hair?"   
"When I see any evidence to support that" Teddy grinned and turned back to the baby "Hello you. I'm your elder brother"   
He put his hand into the cot, and the baby eagerly snatched at it. He smiled

"He looks like you both," said Teddy "What's his name?"   
"James" said Ginny "James Sirius Potter"   
Teddy blinked, and then laughed   
"Serious?" he said "why on earth would you name him Serious? Surely with you two as his parents he will be anything but"   
He thought both names were a rather odd choice. He had assumed that they would name the baby after people they cared about. They were both sentimental like that

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever" he declared, standing up   
"Good" said Harry   
Teddy swung round, concerned. Harry's voice suddenly sounded strained, and his smile was rather forced.  _ What was wrong? _ _   
_ "Teddy, do you want to set the table for dinner?" said Ginny   
"Okay" said Teddy slowly   
He had the feeling that he was being thrown out

He left the room, then heard them whispering. He paused. His good hearing was always useful in situations like this   
"We're going to have to tell him soon" Ginny was saying "About Remus and Tonks. It's not fair that he doesn't know. He's old enough"   
"I know, but-" Harry started   
"And do really want Andromeda to be the one to tell him? Or Lyall? Do you want them to have to go through that?"   
"No" Harry sighed "I know. I'll tell him soon"   
Teddy knitted his eyebrows.  _ What were they talking about? _ Deciding to think about it later, he went to lay the table

***

Teddy woke up very suddenly the next day, only a few hours after going to sleep. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, until he heard a quiet whimpering from the room adjacent to him. He knew what that meant. The night before he had heard that noise, and screaming had quickly followed. He couldn't hear footsteps though - clearly James wasn't loud enough yet to wake up Harry and Ginny

He got out of bed and tiptoed over to James's room. James was wide awake, his face crumpled up, his eyes wet with tears. Teddy felt something in his chest clench. He had only known his brother for a day and a bit, but he hated seeing him like this   
"Hey, you, it's alright" he said quietly, conscious of Harry and Ginny still asleep "I'm here, see?"   
James calmed down upon seeing him, though he was still breathing hard, his tiny chest rapidly rising and falling   
"You're just lonely?" he asked, "I get that. I'm lonely too, sometimes"

He had seen Bill and Fleur carry Victoire and Dom when they were little, so he was fairly sure how to do it. He picked her up and managed to awkwardly balance him in his arms. James made a funny humming noise   
"You good?" he said   
He slowly bounced James up and down   
"You see, Jaime, here's the thing," said Teddy "Your mummy and daddy spend all day looking after you. I think they just want to go to sleep at night, hmm? Or they won't be able to look after you as well in the day. So how about you don't start crying every time you wake up at night, okay?"   
James blinked. Teddy screwed up his eyes, and his hair turned orange. James giggled and grabbed at it   
"Weird, isn't it?" he said lightly "though we both still need to be quiet. Shhh, now"   
He put a finger on James's lips, almost covering them fully. James's eyes widened, fascinated, and Teddy smiled   
"I'm putting you down now" he said "promise you won't start crying?"   
James didn't respond. Teddy took his finger away, and James grabbed at that instead   
"I'm going to take that as a yes."   
He carefully put him back in the cot   
"Now you make sure you just wake  _ me _ up when you need someone to talk to," he said, "got it?"   
He stood up

"So you're just going to do that every time he wakes up?"   
Teddy jumped and swung round. Ginny was leaning against the doorway   
"I thought that… well… you already did so much for him during the day…" he held his hands behind his back   
"Teddy, we knew what we were signing up for when we had James" Ginny laughed "Although… how did you get him to quiet down so quickly?"   
Teddy shrugged, "he seemed lonely… so I talked to him. What's wrong?"   
Ginny was smiling rather wistfully   
"Nothing, just…" she shook her head "Remus was very good with kids, too"   
"Who's that?" asked Teddy "a friend?"   
Something flashed in Ginny's eyes   
"Go back to bed, Teddy" she said quietly "Bill and Fleur are coming round tomorrow with their family - you're going to want to be awake for that"   
"Victoire's coming?" he asked eagerly   
Victoire had been with her family in Japan for a month - something about Uncle Bill's work   
"Yeah, she is" Ginny didn't smile "Goodnight, Teddy"   
"Goodnight, Ginny"   
Teddy left the room. Behind him, James started crying again

***

Teddy spent most of the next morning sitting watching the door, thinking. After he had woken up, he had gone to the library. He had meant to look up "Remus", whoever he was - he seemed to be being mentioned a lot recently, as well as someone called "Tonks". Maybe he could have found out who James or Sirius were, as well. However when he had gotten there, he had found that almost every book in the history section had disappeared, as well as some others. Teddy was almost certain that they had been there the previous day. But why would Harry or Ginny have hidden them? Why would they want to stop him finding those names?

The doorbell rang. Teddy let to his feet and opened the door   
"Hello Uncle Bill!"   
"Hey, Kiddo" said Uncle Bill brightly   
He was wearing a funny harness thing on his front, and carrying a little blond baby. Teddy had heard about Victoire's new brother in her letters   
"'Ello Teddy" said Tante Fleur, leading little Dominique by the hand - she was still a little unsteady on her feet "Where are Harry and Ginny?"   
"They're in the lounge, with my brother James" Teddy explained

Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur walked past him into the house, leaving someone behind   
"Teddy!" Victoire squealed   
She ran into him, hugging him so fiercely that she pushed him into the corridor, right next to the charred mark on the wall. There used to be an old portrait there, Teddy could remember. One that had yelled at him. Victoire had accidentally burnt it down a couple of years ago, when the noise had scared her. It had been one of her first displays of magic. Everyone had been more pleased than Teddy would have expected   
"I missed you, Teddy" she said   
"I missed you too" he paused and grinned "Ginger"   
Victoire pushed him away and frowned   
"Why do you still call me that?" she crossed her arms and pouted   
Teddy smiled. She looked funny when she did that   
"I think it's funny" he said   
"Well it's stupid, silly" she grinned, as she always did when she used words her parents told her not to   
"Why?"   
"Because I'm  _ not _ the only one who's not ginger" she said "my mummy is blond like me. And so is Dom and Louis. It's only daddy who is ginger. It's  _ not _ funny" she insisted   
"I think it is" Teddy grinned   
Victoire pushed him. Teddy giggled

Dom must have escaped from her mother, as she came hurtling along the corridor on her little legs. She barreled into him and latched onto his leg   
"Tuh-dee!" she squealed   
Victoire sighed   
"I'm sorry" she said "she keeps copying whatever I do. It's quite annoying. I don't know why she does it"   
"Because she knows how brilliant you are" he replied "It's alright. Hello Dominique"   
He crouched down and hugged her back   
"Like hugs" she mumbled   
"Don't we all?" he said   
He straightened up, gently prying her away from his leg. She pushed at his leg, and he stumbled   
"Hey!"   
She giggled, and ran off. Victoire rolled her eyes

"How was Japan?" Teddy asked, hoping to change the subject   
It worked. Victoire's expression cleared   
"It was brilliant!" she said eagerly, "There was this big city and there were lots of gardens with interesting plants in them and there were wizards wearing funny hats and they said that they went to a wizarding school that wasn't Hogwarts and it was called Mahoutokoro and-"   
She was getting so excited that her voice was struggling to keep up. Teddy smiled. She looked funny when she did that, too

Teddy could hear the grown ups chattering in the other room   
"Don't you want to coo over my brother James?" he asked Victoire "most people want to"   
"Nah, I've had enough of babies" said Victoire, folding her arms   
"Fair enough" said Teddy "probably the safer option, actually. He's developed a habit of throwing things at people he doesn't know"   
Just then, Tante Fleur yelped from the other room. Teddy grinned, and Victoire laughed

They both went to the dining room. Dominique had climbed up onto her chair, and was burbling to herself   
"Do you think it's safe for Dom to have grown up knives?" asked Victoire   
Dom had managed to take one from one of the grown up places, and was now waving it around manicly   
"Probably not" said Teddy   
He reached over and took the knife away from her   
"Noooooo" Dom whined "My 'ife"   
"If you're good the whole way through the meal, we'll give you a toy one, okay?" said Victoire   
Teddy smiled to himself. He liked it when Victoire called the two of them "we". It made him feel like he was actually part of her family   
"'Es" Dom said brightly

Teddy sat down next to Victoire   
"Do you know anyone called Sirius?" Teddy asked suddenly   
"Sorry… what?"   
"Sirius" he repeated "It's James's middle name. Ring any bells?"   
"Uh… no?" said Victoire "Should I?"   
Teddy sighed   
"No, it's fine," he said, "It doesn't matter"

"You look tired" said Victoire "Are you alright?"   
"Oh, it's nothing" said Teddy "just, you know-"   
He jerked his head towards where James was   
"Oh, right" said Victoire "Louis used to wake me up too"   
She studied him for a moment, looking suspicious   
"Wait..." she said slowly, "Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny look fine. How come he's only been waking up you?"   
"Because I've been able to calm him down most of the time before he wakes them up" he explained "I think I have better hearing than they do. He woke up a lot last night"

"Why?" asked Victoire   
"Why do I calm him down?" Teddy knitted his eyebrows, confused "Well, because-"   
"No I know that" she waved a hand "It's 'cause you're nice. Why do you have better hearing than they do?"   
"I-" Teddy paused for a long moment "I… don't… I really don't know"   
"Oh" said Victoire   
Teddy stared at the ground. He had never really thought about it before. Why  _ did _ he have better hearing and eyesight than everyone else? Maybe it was because of his meta- metamor- because of his shapeshifting abilities. But that didn't make any sense. Just because he could change the colour of his eyes, why would that mean that they would be better than everyone else's? He supposed that was just another thing he would have to ask Harry when he confronted him about the books

Just then, the adults came in, Harry carrying James and Bill carrying Louis   
"'ave you two been sleeping enough?" asked Tante Fleur as they sat down and the babies were put in high chairs   
"Yes, James has been surprisingly quiet" said Harry   
Teddy caught Victoire's eyes and they both suppressed a laugh

"What was I like as a baby?" Teddy asked Ginny   
"You were very quiet, too," said Ginny after a long pause "and you were already very intelligent for your age"   
"What do you mean?" asked Teddy "I'm not that intelligent!"   
Victoire snorted and Ginny smiled   
"You  _ are _ very intelligent, Teddy" she said, "you just don't realise it. You remember stuff from when you were very little, don't you?"   
"I s'ppose you're right" said Teddy, staring at the floor.    
Ginny smiled before going back to the grown up's conversation. Teddy screwed up his eyes. He supposed that he  _ could _ remember little flashes from when he was a baby. Being held by a woman with dark eyes like his - maybe Gran? A man's voice - probably Harry's… It didn't sound like Harry though…

Someone touched his arm. Teddy jerked back into reality. He was sitting at dinner. With his family. And his best friend   
"What's wrong?" Victoire's voice sounded very far away   
"Nothing…" he said slowly, "I just… feel like I'm missing something. Something obvious"   
"About what?"   
"I'm not sure…" he shook his head "It doesn’t matter. I'm fine"   
Teddy was pretty sure that Harry had been watching him, but when he looked up he was deep in conversation with Bill

"Victoire's gotten very pretty" Ginny was saying to Fleur    
" _ Qui _ , she eez going to break some 'earts when she gets older," said Fleur   
"I don't want to break any body's hearts," piped up Victoire. Everyone turned to her "It would hurt, wouldn't it?"   
Teddy smiled to himself   
"You're never going to have a boyfriend, then?" said Ginny, who was also smiling   
"Yes I am!" said Victoire, looking surprised. "I'm going to marry Teddy, remember? That's what he said!"   
The adults snorted, and Teddy went red. The year before Teddy had announced to the entire Weasley-Potter family that he was going to marry Victoire. It wasn't his fault! When he had asked his Gran what married meant, she had said that it meant promising to be with someone forever and ever. Victoire was his friend, and he would always be her friend. He had only found out later that it meant  _ romantic _ things

Victoire was looking very pleased with herself. Teddy supposed that she didn't know about all the lovey dovey stuff   
"How are you?" he asked   
He had never been very good at small talk, but he didn't like the smile on Victoire's face    
"Oh, I'm fine" she said "mummy's going to take me shopping tomorrow, as a  _ special treat _ for being so good during the trip"   
She pulled a face, and Teddy laughed. She had never shared the same style in clothes as her mummy, much to Tante Fleur's disappointment. She said that she thought dresses were silly, because you could trip over them and fall in the mud. Teddy thought that she looked very pretty in dresses. He didn't tell her that, though   
"Maybe she would let you come with us?" Victoire suggested "I know she likes you"   
Teddy shook his head   
"Nah" he said "I don't think your mummy would want me intruding"   
Victoire frowned. Teddy closed his eyes. Something was wrong, he knew it. He just didn't know what…

***

He worked it out hours later, long after Victoire and the others had left. He was playing with his train track, watching Ginny play with James, when it struck him. Of  _ course _ . How had he taken so long to work it out?   
"Ginny?"   
"Hmm?" Ginny didn't look up   
"How come Victoire has a mummy and daddy but I don't?"   
Harry choked on his drink   
"What's wrong?" Teddy asked   
He was staring at him as if he had just hit him. Teddy frowned   
"Did I say something wrong?" he said with uncertainty "Is that just how it is? Some people have mummies and daddies and some don't?"

Harry and Ginny stared at each other. They didn't lower their voices this time   
"He's old enough to know" Ginny said   
Something flinched in Harry's set jaw, but he nodded   
"I'll do it," he said, "Can you put James to bed?"   
Ginny nodded. He got up slowly. Teddy blinked   
"Do what?"   
He didn't answer   
"Teddy, can you come with me, please?" he said   
His voice was shaking. Something was definitely wrong

Teddy took Harry's outstretched hand and let him lead him upstairs   
"Am I being punished?" he asked   
"No" Harry shook his head   
He felt like he had to explain himself   
"I just thought…" he said quickly "Well, I've never seen your parents, and I didn't think Gran has parents - she doesn't talk about them, at least. And my grandad Lyall-"   
"Ted, just… stop talking for a bit" Harry closed his eyes tight   
"Oh. Okay"

Harry went into Teddy's room, and they both sat down on the edge of the bed   
"Kid, listen…" he said, "What I'm about to tell you… it's okay to be sad. You can cry. No one will think any less of you, okay?"   
Teddy nodded. He was going to tell him something bad, then. Harry stared at the ceiling and sighed

"Do you… do you know what  _ dying _ means?"   
Teddy shook his head   
"Well… sometimes when someone is very old, they… their body stops working properly. And then they go to sleep… and they don't wake up"   
Teddy blinked   
"Oh" he said "Not ever?"   
"No, not ever" said Harry “They just… stop. Do you understand?” he nodded "Well… do you know that me and Ginny were in a war? Before you were born?"   
Teddy nodded again. He had heard people mention it, when they thought he wasn't there   
"Well, there was lots of fighting, and… lots of people died"   
"Before they were very old?" Harry nodded "But why?"   
"Well, you know when you fell out of that tree a couple months ago? And you got hurt?" he said "Well, some spells… they hurt people very badly. Sometimes so bad that the healers can't fix them. And when that happens, they die before they get old"   
"...right" Teddy was fairly sure that he understood

"What does that have to do with some people having parents and others not?" he asked   
Harry gave him a tight smile   
"Ah, kid" he said "That's just the thing. Everyone has parents"   
"But…" Teddy said "I don't understand. _ I _ don't" Harry didn't respond. Teddy felt angry tears in the corner of his eyes "I  _ don't! _ I've never even  _ seen _ my parents. You're wrong!"   
"Teddy, you  _ have _ " Harry insisted "You just can't remember. You were just a baby, like James"   
Teddy blinked. The woman with dark eyes… The man's voice…

"Then what happened to them?" he asked "Why did they…"   
"When you were born, the war was nearly over" Harry explained "But… there was one last, really big fight left. Your parents were very brave. They chose to fight back against bad people who wanted to hurt everyone. But… they were both killed"   
He was sat facing away from Teddy, and wasn't looking him in the eye. He only did that when he thought something was his fault   
"You think you're to blame for them dying" he said   
Harry looked up, surprised   
"Yes… yes, I do"   
"That's silly" he said firmly "You said  _ they _ chose, didn't you?"   
Harry laughed quietly   
"I sure did"

He went to ruffle his hair. Teddy flinched away. Something flashed in Harry's eyes, but he dropped his hand. Teddy sat quietly for a moment. He felt a wide hole opening inside him, as another thought dawned on him   
"But… then I'm not your family at all?"   
"No, Teddy, you  _ are, _ " said Harry quickly.  _ Too quickly _ "I'm your godfather - I promised to look after you if something happened to them"   
"But why didn't they just choose not to fight? They must have known that they would die, if they made you promise?"   
"They knew that if they fought back, they could die," said Harry slowly "Teddy, you must know- they both loved you very much-"   
"No they didn't"   
He stood up. There were tears in his eyes again - whether angry or sad, he wasn't sure   
“They  _ didn’t _ ” his voice was rising   
"Teddy, no-" Harry started to get up   
"No, no, you're  _ lying _ !" his voice came out at a scream "You don't love me either! You only pretend to care because you promised my parents that you would!"   
Harry stared at him   
"Tell me I'm wrong" he said quietly "Tell me you didn't want to take care of me just because my parents were dead and you had to.  _ Tell me I'm wrong _ "   
Harry's face fell. He didn't reply for a long time. Then he started to shake his head, opening his mouth to speak. Teddy sobbed, tears starting to run down his face   
"Well… okay then"

He stormed out of the room. He heard Harry follow him   
" _ Leave me alone _ " he snarled   
Harry froze. He was crying too   
"Teddy- don't-  _ please- _ "   
"Don't you still pretend!" he yelled "I'm not your family! I'm not anyone's family anymore! If my parents actually ever loved me, they wouldn't have left me with  _ you _ !"   
Harry had gone pale. Teddy bared his teeth at him, and Harry recoiled   
"There. See" his voice had gone hollow "You hate me. Just like everyone else"

He walked into the nearest room and slammed the door behind him, sliding down onto the floor. He heard Harry go downstairs. He was alone. Completely alone. The thought hit him like a bullet in the stomach and suddenly he was gasping for breath, choking on sobs that burned his throat. His eyes were so obscured by tears, objects inches from him were impossible to distinguish. But no one cared. Everyone had just abandoned him…

Teddy shoved his hands through his hair, trembling. He heard the window smash, and jumped. Loud, terrified shrieks cut through the thick air. Teddy's eyes widened.  _ James _ . He was in  _ James's _ room. He forced his palms onto the ground and made himself breathe deeply and regularly, as Gran had taught him. His  _ Gran _ . She was still his family. She hadn't abandoned him yet. And if he didn't calm down… James might…

His vision cleared enough to see James's cot. And what he had done. He must have made the window explode - shards of glass were scattered in an arc across the room. And the cot was right in the crossfire. Teddy shot to his feet. It didn't matter if Harry and Ginny really loved him or not - James was still his brother. Forgetting everything else, he ran towards the cot and froze. There was a  _ crunch _ . Pain shot up his leg, and he stumbled. He looked down. There was a large shard of glass sticking out of the soul of his foot. The world tipped sideways. He heard screams - they might have been his own

He shook his head, trying to clear the ringing in his head.  _ Calm down. James is what matters. _ He managed to limp to the cot   
"James…" he whispered   
He sighed. James wasn't hurt. Glass covered the mattress, but there was a ring around James that was completely clear. Maybe he had been in more control than he had thought. James looked up at him. Tears were running down his tiny face. He picked him up and held him close, resting his cheek on James's head. He had started crying again - he could taste the salt on his lips   
"James… I'm so sorry" he sobbed "I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"   
He breathed haltingly in quick gulps   
"I love you, Jamie…" he said quietly " _ so _ much. I- I'll never abandon you. I  _ promise _ . I'll  _ always _ be here for you"   
He felt James poke at his chin with his hands. He choked on slightly hysterical laughter

" _ Teddy! _ "   
At the sound of Harry's voice, he instinctively held James closer. They wouldn't take his brother away from him, too. He swung round. Harry was gaping at the scene in front of him. He looked horrified   
"James isn't hurt" he said quickly, "You can't- you don't need to take him away from me. I'll be good, I promise. Please let me stay with him"   
"Teddy, I'm not-"   
Ginny appeared behind Harry. Her mouth fell open   
"I didn't mean to break the window, it was an accident," he went on, "I didn't mean to- I could help you to fix it-"   
"Never mind the window," said Ginny "Teddy, your foot _ … _ "   
He looked down. His leg had gone pale. Blood was pooling on the floor. His blood. He blinked. He hadn't even noticed; he had been so focused on James

Ginny waved her wand, and the shards of glass flew towards the empty window frame. The shard in his foot twitched, and he cried out. He felt like his foot was on fire. The world started to spin. But he couldn't collapse - he was still holding onto James. He went to turn back to the cot   
"Teddy,  _ stop _ " said Ginny "if you put any weight on that foot, you'll dig the glass in even more"   
She walked over to him   
"Teddy, please give me James" she said   
" _ No! _ " he said "Please, Ginny- I'd never hurt him, I promise"   
"Teddy, I don't mean forever" she smiled "This doesn't change anything. You were angry, and your magic reacted to that. That's normal for someone your age. You aren't being punished, and I'm not taking James from you. You can still be his elder brother, if you want"   
"Really?" Teddy's eyes widened   
"Of course" she said   
Teddy hesitated for a moment, then gave James to Ginny. When he let go, James started crying   
"Look at that" she said mildly "I think he likes you more than me. Although, kid…" she crouched down so she was at his height and whispered, "Could you please talk to Harry again? I think he feels guilty for making you angry. Could you try to make up?"   
Teddy glanced at Harry. He was avoiding his eye. He blinked   
"...Okay" he said   
Ginny grinned   
"Cool"

She left the room, taking James with her. He looked again at the growing pool of blood on the floor. Black spots danced in his vision. His legs gave out. He fell to the floor. He felt the blood slide along his leg. It was an unpleasant feeling, but he couldn't move away   
" _ Teddy! _ " Harry cried again   
Suddenly he was right beside him. He had gone pale, and his eyes were wide. Teddy blinked. Why had he been angry again?   
"It hurts…" he moaned   
"I know, I know, you're going to be okay," he said "I think- I need to carry you downstairs. Is that okay?"   
He couldn't form words, but he managed to nod. He heard Harry sigh. It was the last thing he heard for a while - his ears were ringing too badly

He felt hands under him, and then he was in the air. His back was against Harry's chest, and he could hear his heartbeat. It was very fast. He bounced up and down with each step Harry took. Harry's hand moved to his injured foot, putting pressure on the wound. Teddy resisted the urge to jerk back - he was ticklish there

As they reached downstairs, they passed a mirror and he was able to get a good look at himself. He had gone pale all over. His hair was long and deep purple, liberally streaked with white. His dark eyes had turned deep red, the colour of blood. He blinked. No wonder Harry had recoiled

Harry laid his down on the long kitchen, and suddenly the ringing snapped out   
"-we do still have ditany, right?" he was saying   
"It's it the upper draw" Ginny replied   
He heard Harry run off. He heard crying   
"James…" he muttered   
"He's still fine, Ted" Ginny came into his narrow line of sight "I think he's worried about you"   
She was bouncing James on her knee. He reached out his arms for Teddy. Teddy reached out himself and touched his hand. James stopped crying

There was the scrape of wood on wood, and Harry was back, holding a small bottle of dark green liquid and a damp cloth   
"I don't know if the glass hit a major artery or not" he told Teddy "This might not be pretty. Ginny, maybe you should-"   
"Already going" she left, taking James with her

"Teddy, I'm going to take the glass out now" he said "It might hurt"   
He braced himself. From out of his line of sight, Harry sighed. He felt the glass twitch, and suddenly it was out. Teddy shrieked. He felt blood pouring out of him. Harry managed to staunch the bleeding by pressing the cloth against the cut   
"Okay" Harry sighed "That wasn't as bad as it could have been. You still need ditany, though. This will sting a bit, but you'll be fine"   
He uncorked the bottle and dropped a few drops on his foot. Teddy winced. There was a  _ hiss _ , and he felt a sensation on his foot like hundreds of tiny feet, and then it was gone. Harry let out a long breath   
"All done" he said "You'll need a blood replenishing potion, but… you're going to be alright"   
"Can I get off the table now?"   
"Not for a while. The potion takes a while to work. You might pass out"

Harry passed his another bottle. Teddy drank it all in one go and scowled. It didn't taste nice. He sat up and blinked. Blood was soaked into the carpet, and more covered the table   
"I-" he started   
"Don't apologise" Harry interrupted "We can clean it, or replace it if need be. It doesn't matter. You do"

He pulled up a chair and sat down facing him. He looked very tired   
"So…" he said "Do you want to talk?"   
Teddy considered it   
"Okay" his voice had gone hoarse   
Relief flashed in Harry's eyes   
"I… I'm not very good at talking about feelings, so will you forgive me if I just… ramble?"   
"Okay" he repeated   
Harry looked at the floor and took a deep breath, wringing his hands together   
"Teddy… when your parents died… I'd never met you" he explained "I was fighting too, and I hadn't had the chance to. There wasn't time, and I would have put you in danger"   
"Why?"   
"Because the bad people your parents were fighting… they wanted to find me very badly. And they didn't mind hurting people in order to find out where I was"   
"Oh"   
"So by the time the war was over, you were only a month old - just a bit younger than James is now. And… no, I didn't want to see you"   
"Why?" Teddy frowned   
"Because, like you said, I blamed myself for them dying. And it was even worse then - it had only just happened. I thought that seeing you would only reinforce that guilt. It took me a month to pluck up the courage to meet you, and even then that was because Ginny made me. But then I saw you…"   
He looked at Teddy and smiled   
"When you first saw James, you felt something, didn't you? I saw it in your face. Like… a connection of some sort. Like…"   
"Belonging" Teddy supplied   
"Exactly" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair "And since then you haven't wanted to leave his side. Well, that's how I felt when I first met you. Just like that" he snapped his fingers "I loved you. And that… well, it didn't wash away the guilt, of course not, but it- it made it feel less heavy"

"Why did you hide all the history books?" asked Teddy   
Harry raised an eyebrow. He chuckled dryly   
"You noticed that, did you? And here I was, thinking I was being subtle…" he stopped laughing "Because I didn't want you to find out about your parents by yourself. I thought it would be easier for you to find out with someone else there. Maybe I was wrong… and if I am being honest with myself, I didn't really want to tell you. Not for a long while yet. I thought that it would be a lot for someone as young as you to take"   
"I'm not young!" Teddy protested "I'm nearly six and a half! That's  _ really _ old!"   
Harry smiled   
"Teddy… I'll never replace your parents, for you. I know that. I don't think I'd ever even want to. But even so… even if you aren't really my son, biologically speaking… for me, you're as good as"   
Teddy blinked   
"I know that's probably nonsense to you. If someone told me all of that when I was your age I don't know what-"   
Teddy leaned over and let himself fall into Harry's arms. He latched his arms around his neck   
"I love you too" he mumbled into Harry's chest   
He heard Harry's breath hitch. His arms came round and held Teddy close. Teddy closed his eyes and listened. They stayed like that for a long while

"Mmmmm tired" he said   
"Yeah, I can tell" Harry laughed "Do you want to go to bed?"   
"Yeah"   
He heard wood scrape as Harry kicked his chair back and stood up, taking Teddy with him   
"Wheeee" he said weakly   
Harry chuckled. It made his chest vibrate. He liked that feeling. He pressed his head closer   
"Where's James staying?" he asked as Harry took his upstairs   
"He'll stay in my room, with me and Ginny" Harry answered   
"He can stay with me, iffoo want" he mumbled   
"No, kiddo, you've had a stressful day, you need to sleep" said Harry "And if James wakes you up, just go back to sleep. Let me or Ginny deal with it, okay?"   
"Mmmkay"

They reached Teddy's room. Harry tucked him into bed   
"There used to be a picture there" he pointed at the bedside table " _ ages _ ago. Someone took it away. Was it of my mummy and daddy?"   
"Yeah, I think it was" Harry said "We can put it back, if you'd like"   
"Mmm" he said "What did they look like?"   
"I can show you tomorrow" Harry replied "Not now. It's late - go to sleep"   
"Night night" said Teddy   
"Goodnight" Harry kissed his forehead "love you"   
"Love you too" said Teddy   
Harry smiled and left the room, switching off the light


	4. Newspapers

"Give me the treasure, Pirate Weasley"  
"Nuh uh, I found it fair and square. Finders keepers"  
"But the pirate code dictates-"  
"Who cares? If you want the treasure, you'll have to fight me for it!"  
"Fair enough. Avast ye!"  
Victoire giggled and jabbed at Teddy with her plastic sword, holding the letter high above her head. Teddy jumped out of the way and poked her arm with his sword  
"There. Now I've cut off your arm" he said "Now you have to drop the treasure"  
"Okay"  
She dropped the letter. While he was distracted by the paper falling to the floor, she lunged and jabbed him in the stomach  
"Ha!" she yelped triumphantly "Now you're dead! I win!"  
Teddy smiled  
"Okay. I concede" he took of his pirate hat and gave it to Victoire "You're Cap'n Ginger now"  
"Cap'n Victoire" she corrected, putting the hat on her head "and her mighty crew!"  
"Of one"  
"Well who needs more?" she said "Pirate Lupin, the best sword fighter in the whole of the world!"  
"You just beat me"  
"Shh" she said "together we shall sail all over the world and fight sea monsters!"  
He grinned  
"Sounds good to me"

Victoire grinned back and sat down on Teddy's bed. Teddy smiled - he liked it when she came round to his house. It was too quiet otherwise  
"Can I see your letter, though?" she said  
"Sure" he picked it up off the floor and gave it to her, sitting down next to her. She opened it eagerly and read it aloud  
" _Dear Mr. Lupin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_. It's not fair" she pouted "I want to learn to be a proper wizard too!"  
"You will" he said "just… not yet"  
"But I wanna stay with you" she protested "If you go away, you'll forget about me!"  
"No I won't" he put an arm around her "I'd never forget about you. You're my best friend"  
Victoire frowned and rested her head on his shoulder

"Can you hear that?" she said after a while  
Teddy strained his ears. Raised voices were drifting up from downstairs. He couldn't make out words  
"Do you want to play spies now?" he asked  
"Yup" she grinned  
They left his room and crept downstairs. Victoire pressed her ear to the door. Teddy didn't need to  
"-another came this morning" Gran was saying "how many is that now? 50?"  
"It doesn't matter how many come, it doesn't make a difference"  
Teddy blinked. He hadn't known that Harry had come round  
"It _does_. If the parents are this hateful, imagine what the kids will be like! He just wouldn't be safe at Hogwarts-"  
"He wouldn't be safe? Are you joking? You seriously think that the professors wouldn't be able to handle a couple of rowdy kids?"  
"A couple? Harry, there have been _fifty letters_ -"  
"And how many of those were actually parents? How many were just angry old pure blood supremacists with no power?"  
"It hardly matters. He would be _happier_ out of Hogwarts. He has friends-"  
"He has _one_ friend, Andy. _One_. And how do you know what would make him happy?"  
"I'm his grandmother and legal guardian-"  
"And I'm his Godfather. So what? Teddy's the only one who knows what would make him happy. We shouldn't be hiding this from him-"

"Hiding what from me?"  
Teddy couldn't take it anymore. He pushed open the door and went inside, Victoire stumbling in after him. Harry and Gran both jumped and stared at him  
"What's going on?" he persisted, "Harry, you _said_ you wouldn't keep secrets from me anymore!"  
"I know, Ted, but-"  
"What's that?" he pointed at the paper in his hand  
"It's… it's a letter your Gran received this morning"  
He went over to Harry, but he didn't give the letter to him. Thankfully, the way it was folded, Teddy could read the last few lines:

_If I find out that the beast is still going to Hogwarts, I assure you that I will pull my son out of school. Do you really want to deny an innocent boy an education just so a monster can play at being human?_

Teddy read the end of the letter twice, and once out loud, before staring up at Harry  
"Is- are they talking about me?"  
Harry nodded "Yeah, they are"  
"But- I-" he blinked rapidly "Why do they think that I… that I'm a monster?"  
Harry didn't respond. Teddy could tell that he was searching for words  
"He's not!"  
Teddy jumped. He had almost forgotten that Victoire was there. She had her hands balled up into fists, and looked furious  
"Victoire, we know-" Gran began  
"They're wrong!" she yelled "He's not! He's _not_!"  
The letter burst into flames. Harry yelped and dropped the page, just before scarlet flames licked up where his hand had been. Teddy turned back to Victoire. Her eyes were wide, and her fists clenched. He went over to her and took her hands in his  
"Victoire, calm down" he said quietly "Just breathe. Everything's fine"  
"It called you a _monster_ " she said  
"The person writing the letter did" he said "not the letter itself. You could have hurt Harry"  
Victoire blinked, a light flush appearing on her face. The fire went out  
"Victoire, do you want to help me take the cake out of the oven?" said Gran  
"I… I… cake?" she said  
"Yeah, I've been baking. You want to help?"  
"I, uh, okay" she took Gran's hand, and let herself be led off

Teddy turned back to Harry. He folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow  
"So?"  
Harry glanced at the smouldering letter. He knelt down so he was at Teddy's level  
"Teddy… you know that your dad was a werewolf, right?"  
He nodded  
"You told me"  
It was one of the first things Harry told him about his dad. It explained his… hypersensitivity, Harry called it  
"Well, in the olden days, people used to think that because of that, he was… he was…"  
"A monster?" Harry nodded "But why?"  
Harry sat down cross legged. Teddy did the same  
"Do you know what _prejudice_ means?"  
"No" said Teddy  
"Well… imagine you went to the park, and there was a kid there who was mean to you," said Harry "and the kid had grey eyes. So you decided that everyone who has grey eyes was mean by nature"  
"What, just automatically?"  
"Yes"  
"But that's dumb!" Teddy laughed "What's grey eyes got to do with anything?"  
"That's my point" he seemed relieved that Teddy understood "It's completely unfounded. And besides, it's mostly people your Gran's age or older. You'll be fine at Hogwarts"

Teddy sat and thought for a moment  
"But some of them… some of them will have kids, won't they? Kids my age"  
Harry sighed  
"Yes, some will" he admitted "But they'll be very much in the minority. Your dad proved to all sensible people that werewolves can be good"  
 _But what about the stupid people?_

Harry watched him think  
"Teddy… I know you won't believe me… but I understand how you're feeling"  
Teddy knew better than to just deny that  
"How?"  
"In my fifth year" he said "I saw Voldemort come back, but nobody believed me. They thought that I was deranged, or power hungry…"  
"But you're none of those things!"  
"Exactly" Harry smiled  
"But… how did you change their minds?"  
Harry thought for a while  
"Lots of things" he said "but mostly… I spoke to a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. Not a very _good_ reporter, admittedly, but… it seemed people were more likely to listen to a newspaper than to a teenager"

It took a moment for Teddy to digest that  
"So… if I was to write to the newspaper…"  
"Teddy" Harry stood up "I should warn you… I don't think many people will want to interview an eleven year old"  
"That's okay" Teddy got up and smiled "I don't need anyone to ask me questions. I know what I want to say"  
"Teddy, if you get angry publicly-"  
"Don't worry, I know" he said "can I borrow all the letters?"  
"...Okay, the ones that aren't cursed at least" he handed him a stack of paper "Teddy, this might not be a good idea -"  
"Don't worry" he said again, "I'll let you check it before it gets sent"  
"Teddy-"  
"I'll be in my room if you need me"

***

"I don't see why you don't just punch them"  
Teddy glanced up from his desk and smiled. Victoire was jumping on his bed. She had been told to stop it the first time she broke his bed. She had ignored the warning, and gone on to break it three more times. She was probably going to break it again. Teddy didn't really mind  
"Sorry?"  
"Punch them," she said earnestly, "the people who wrote those. They were mean to you"  
"You know, violence isn't always the answer, Ginger"  
"They called you a monster-"  
"Yes and so they're _expecting_ me to be violent," said Teddy "they're _expecting_ me to be aggressive. By going up to someone and attacking them for no reason, I'll just be proving Mrs… Agrippa right"  
"But it's _not_ without reason-"  
"It will be to all the bystanders. And that's what matters"

Victoire frowned  
"So you're just going to do nothing?"  
"No, I'm doing this" he tapped his desk  
"Writing a letter?"  
"Yes. That will hopefully be more helpful and gratifying long-term than mindless violence"  
Victoire wandered over and read over his shoulder  
" _Dear Readers of the Daily Prophet. Hello. You don't know me. My guardians made sure of that_ \- that's a bit harsh"  
"I thought they might take _You don't know me_ as an accusation of ignorance. I need to clarify that I wasn't blaming them"  
Victoire blinked  
"You're overthinking this" she said, "you just need to say _To all the people who wrote the letters, you suck, from Teddy_ "

Teddy laughed  
"Ginger, millions of people read this paper, not just the people who wrote those letters. I _need_ to overthink it. If some people are still on the fence on how they feel about werewolves, I have the chance to change their minds"  
"And to all those that don't?"  
"I'll be ousting them as prejudice. There might be a chance that someone else will punch them for me"  
Victoire folded her arms, and bit the inside of her lip  
"I still think you should just hit them" she said "You could beat them in a fight"  
Teddy smirked  
"I've never been in a fight"  
"Still"  
"I'm eleven"  
" _Still_ "  
Teddy laughed. Victoire beamed

" _Victoire! You're dad's come to pick you up!_ "  
"Gotta go"  
she picked up her backpack from where it was discarded on the floor, and stuffed her long forgotten pirate's eye patch and sword inside  
"Can I come with you when you get all your school stuff?"  
"Really?" that surprised him, "I thought you didn't like shopping"  
"For _clothes_ , no. But clothes aren't _magic_ things. Uncle Charlie says that each wand chooses it's witch or wizard. It sounds ever so exciting"  
"I- I'd like for you to come, yes" he nodded "I'll ask Gran - I'm sure she'll let you"  
Victoire beamed, and bounced out of the room. Teddy mulled over what she had said. _Each wand chooses it's witch or wizard_ … but what if none of the wands wanted him? It was a chilling thought. He shook his head - he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now he needed to focus on the letter

After two hours and many crossings out and rewritings, he finally came up with a draft he liked. He leaned back in his seat and read over it again

_Dear Readers of the Daily Prophet,_

_Hello. You don't know me. My guardians have made sure of that. My full name is Edward Remus Lupin. I am the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin._

_On the 2nd of May, 1998, the Second Wizarding War in Britain came to a close, with the battle of Hogwarts. Both my mother and father were part of the first wave of those fighting the Death Eaters. My mother was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, my father by Antonin Dolohov. Their bodies were laid out in the Great Hall with the rest of the fallen, facing the stars._

_But of course, you know that. Everyone knows that. You can pick up almost any Wizarding History book and find that out. But you might not know much about me. I was born on the 4th of April, 1998. I was 28 days days old when I lost everything. My parents were dead before I learned to crawl. They never even saw me smile._

_I found out about this when I was six years old, and since then one question has arrived in my head time and time again -_ Why? _Why would two seemingly content people, with a month old baby as well, willingly walk to what they knew could easily be their own deaths? What could possibly be so bad about Death Eaters? I've asked several people this, and their generally long winded answers always seem to boil down to: their hatred of minorities. Most notably, but not exclusively, those of Muggle parentage. On the scale of things, Muggle-borns are fairly rare, so the Death Eaters were able to turn them into scapegoats and persecute them without most people batting an eye. So therefore my parents fighting back should be commendable, correct? They spoke out and acted against unjust oppression and discrimination. This is admirable, and makes them, for the most part, heroes in the public's eye._

_And yet. At the start of April this year I turned eleven years of age and I, just like everyone else, received my Hogwarts letter. I, just like everyone else, I expect, was very excited by this - I have never had many friends or even spoken to many others my age. I soon found myself daydreaming about staying up late at night in my House Common Room and watching my House team play Quidditch in the stands. Perfectly natural, right?_

_However a few hours ago I discovered that not everyone shared my joy at this news. Since I received my letter, my Grandmother and Godfather have been receiving vicious hate mail. Some members of our wizarding community seem to have decided that because my father, a kind, brave professor as well as a hero great enough to receive an Order of Merlin, first class, was also a werewolf, that I am somehow not 'worthy' of receiving a proper education. That because my father underwent an agonising, debilitating monthly transformation without his consent or control, that he therefore was cruel and violent, and that his son must be the same, and so_ must _be forbidden from going to Hogwarts - the same school my father taught at for a year and never hurt any student in any way. It must also be noted that going to Hogwarts should be an equal opportunity given to every young witch or wizard in Britain, regardless of status or any kind of genetics. Surely I am not the only one feeling deja vu here?_

_To conclude, my guardians have done their best to shelter me from the public spotlight. This could be considered a mistake. If you had all seen me, you would see that I am just as human as anyone else; with my own hopes and dreams, quirks and flaws, wishes and doubts. I_ want _to go to Hogwarts, and no hateful letter is going to change my mind._

_Yours sincerely_ _  
__Teddy Lupin_

He smiled and left the room, taking the letter with him

Harry was still there when he came downstairs  
"I finished it!" he announced gleefully  
Harry looked surprised  
"Can I see?"  
"Yes, I _told_ you that you could"  
He gave Harry the letter. He watched him read it, and then again. He couldn't work out his expression. To his surprise, he smiled  
"What?"  
"Nothing, just…" he shook his head "I sometimes find it hard to remember that you're only eleven years old"  
"You think it's childish?" he frowned  
"No, I think the opposite" he ruffled his hair "It's incredibly mature. It's a lot more mature than I think my response would have been, actually. Well then" he got out of his chair "I suppose we'll need to find your Gran's owl"  
"You're going to let me send it?"  
"Yes"  
Teddy beamed

***

"Remember, it's alright to be nervous" said Harry  
Teddy looked up at the peeling gold writing. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ Something was crawling around inside his stomach. He felt something in his hand. He looked down. Victoire was holding onto his hand tight. He smiled and gave hers a squeeze. Together they pushed open the door and went into the shop

They found the front of the shop empty. It was so quiet that the quiet click of Gran closing the door behind her made him jump. There was something funny in the atmosphere, like the electric air during a storm. He could hear a kind of humming. It was much louder on the left side of the room, within the shelves piled high with little boxes. He felt himself pulled toward the noise. He took a step forward -

And Harry _tinged_ the bell

"Hellooo?"  
A man appeared from the back of the shop. He looked ancient - there was almost no flesh left on his bones at all. But there was a quiet sort of power radiating off him, similar to what he felt in the shelves. Harry and Gran looked very respectful. Even Victoire had nothing to say

"Hello Mr Ollivander" said Harry "We're here for-"  
"Young Mr Lupin" said the man "I have been waiting for you to see me"  
"I, uh, you have?" Teddy blinked  
"Indeed" said Ollivander "I remember when your parents came here for their wands"  
"You've met my parents?" Teddy perked up  
"Once each, a long time ago," he said, "Your father was a quiet boy, already so curious, and covered in scars. Cypress and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, pliable. Your mother… well, she was a character"  
Gran smiled to herself

"Well then, shall we get started?"  
"Uh… okay"  
"Which is your wand arm?"  
"Right" at least he was sure about that  
Mr Ollivander snapped his fingers and the measuring tape sprung to life, measuring his height, arm length, hand span as well as many others. Meanwhile Mr Ollivander started rummaging through shelves on the right hand side of the shop. _He's looking in the wrong place_ , Teddy thought with an alarming surety

"That's enough" said Mr Ollivander  
The tape fell to the floor, limp. Mr Ollivander took one of the boxes off the shelves  
"No" said Teddy  
Mr Ollivander looked up  
"I'm sorry?"  
He could feel Gran and Harry's stares boring into his back  
"I… nothing" Teddy stared at the floor "sorry"

After a moment's pause, Mr Ollivander went to the counter. He opened the box and took the wand out  
"Laurel wood, phoenix feather, 12 inches" he held out the wand to Teddy "give it a try"  
"But it won't do anything"  
"Teddy, don't argue, do as he says" Gran snapped  
Mr Ollivander didn't speak, just watched Teddy with a queer expression on his face. Feeling his face heat up, Teddy took the wand from Mr Ollivander and waved it around a bit. Nothing happened. Mr Ollivander took it back off him

"Don't be sad," said Harry "Most people don't get their wands on the first try"  
"I'm not sad" Teddy assured him "I knew it wouldn't work"  
Harry blinked  
"How did you know?" asked Mr Ollivander  
"It wasn't humming" he explained  
"Humming?"  
"Yeah, humming" said Teddy "can't you hear it? It wasn't coming from over there"

Mr Ollivander paused, considering his words  
"Where _is_ the humming coming from, then?" he asked  
Teddy pointed. Mr Ollivander followed his finger  
"Mr Lupin, you should know that if you want a specific wand, it doesn't work like that-"  
"Your boxes aren't labelled"  
Mr Ollivander turned back to the shelves. He smiled  
"So they aren't" he said, "You are pointing at this one, yes?"  
"The one just above it"  
Mr Ollivander took that box from the shelf and as he did, the humming moved with it. Teddy jumped, before moving eagerly toward the counter  
"Acacia wood, dragon heartstring, 10 ¾ inches, ductile"

He opened the box. Teddy looked at the russet wand and felt a bubbling feeling in his chest. He took the wand out of the box. It felt like a natural extension of his arm. He flicked it, and gold sparks flew out of the end. Victoire clapped. Teddy smiled  
"Thank you, sir" he said to Mr Ollivander  
"You're quite welcome" he said as Gran paid "Tell me… why do you think you could hear your wand calling to you when no else could?"  
"Oh, um" he felt himself blush, "I have very good hearing, sir, because I'm part werewolf. Harry calls it hypersensitivity"  
"Hmm… maybe…" Mr Ollivander seemed to be talking to himself rather than Teddy "But it wasn't a sound to be amplified… it was calling only to _you…_ I shall be watching you closely, Mr Lupin"  
"Oh, um, okay" Teddy bounced on the balls of his feet "Goodbye, sir"  
"Farewell"  
Teddy left the shop, feeling very odd

He stood outside the shop, and fiddled with the wand. _His_ wand. He supposed that they would buy books next. He headed off down the street  
"Teddy, don't wander off so much!"  
Teddy swung round. He hadn't noticed that the others hadn't left the shop yet. He trotted back to them. Gran put her hands on her hips. Teddy grinned. Gran sighed in such a way that only the long suffering could achieve  
"Me and Harry are going to buy your school books" she said " _Stay here_ . Understand?"  
Teddy nodded, and they walked off. Victoire looked confused as to which way to go, before following after Harry. Teddy knew that she would probably be back in a minute

Looking back, he had definitely _intended_ to stay where he was. But when he started to hear sobs, surely they couldn't have expected him to ignore them? Teddy glanced around. There was a small boy, maybe one or two years younger than himself, crying into his hands  
"Hey," said Teddy, going over to him "What is your name?"  
"Javeed" said the boy "I can't find my mother"  
"Well, crying isn't going to do you much good is it?" said Teddy "Where did you last see her?"  
"Near Eyeops" said Javeed  
"Then let's go there" said Teddy, holding out his hand  
Javeed took it, and let Teddy lead him across the street

It was immediately obvious that they had found the right place. First because of the boy standing there looking very similar to Javeed. Second, because of his mother's shriek upon seeing them  
" _GET AWAY FROM HIM, HALF-BREED_ "  
His mother stormed over to them. Realising what was about to happen, Teddy took a few steps back  
"No, miss, please -"  
It was too late

_SMACK._ Her hand cracked across his face

Teddy's hand jumped to his cheek, his ears ringing. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes  
"You take your hands of my son, or I will have them cut off" the lady snarled  
"But, please, I was just trying to help Javeed-"  
" _Don't you speak his name_ , beast" she snapped "or do you want me to put you in a cage with all the other animals?"  
"I-"  
She raised her hand again. Teddy lifted an arm to defend himself

"Oi! Get away from him!"  
Harry was running over to him, with Gran close behind. Javeed's mother took a step back - apparently even she wouldn't dare argue with Harry Potter  
"Just stay away from him," she spat at Teddy, before snatching Javeed's hand and leading him away  
"But, mother, he was helping me-"  
"Don't argue with me. That was for your own safety"  
"Are you alright Teddy?" asked Harry  
Still partially in shock, Teddy rubbed his cheek with his hand  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine -"  
He managed to make eye contact with Javeed's older brother. For a long moment they held each other's stares. He broke away quickly and followed his mother down a narrow street

Victoire rounded the corner. They linked eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him hard  
"I came back but you weren't there" she said "So I went and told your Gran and Uncle Harry but they couldn't find you but then we hear yelling and - That lady was really mean wasn't she? I could punch her back if you'd like. If I ran I could catch up with her"  
"Victoire, don't" he disentangled himself from her arms "I'm fine, it's okay. She didn't hit me _that_ hard"  
It was a lie and they both knew it. His face was still screaming. A bruise was already forming on his face

Harry and Gran were arguing behind them. Gran wanted to cut the trip there, but Harry quickly convinced her otherwise  
"But what else is there to get?" Teddy looked at the school list "We have everything, don't we?"  
"You're missing the most important part," said Harry, pointing at the penultimate line on the sheet of paper

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Teddy stared at him  
"A pet?" he said "You're getting me a pet?"  
"'Course I am" he said brightly "late birthday present"  
"But you bought me a birthday present-"  
"Early Christmas present, then" said Harry "come on"

The Magical Menagerie was just down the road. He could hear the cries of animals from the outside  
"Do you know what kind of animal you want?" asked Harry  
"An owl, I think" said Teddy "I'll be able to send more letters that way, won't I?"

They went inside. The walls were covered in cages, with animals of all shapes and sizes inside. Teddy frowned - the cages looked far too small for the animals inside  
"If you're supposed to bring only a cat, owl or toad" he asked Harry "Why did Ron have a pet rat?"  
"I…" Harry blinked, then laughed "I never really thought about it. That's more guidelines, I think. I'm fairly sure some people brought dogs"  
"So, theoretically, if I was to bring a giraffe-"  
"I'm _not_ buying you a giraffe, Teddy" he said  
"You're no fun, Harry" Teddy grinned  
Harry grinned back "Here, see. You wanted an owl, right?"

The wall they had reached was covered in owls in cages. Teddy looked at each of them in turn. None of them really made him feel anything in particular  
"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the counter  
"No, we're just… browsing" said Harry  
The woman suddenly seemed to realise who she was talking to  
"Oh, Mr Potter" she said, flustered "Of course, browse away. And you must be Mr Lupin"  
"How do you know who I am?" Teddy looked up, startled  
"I think your hair might have given it away" Victoire muttered  
"Oh, right, yeah" his hair was currently a deep green. Not exactly normal for an eleven year old, he supposed  
"I read your little newspaper piece," said the lady "I was very impressed. You must know, I've never thought werewolves as less than. We're all equal, right?"  
"Uh, yeah" said Teddy "...thank you?"

There was a squawk from above the lady's head. Teddy looked up. There was an owl in a cage far away from the others. It was clawing at the bars. The lady noticed his attention  
"You don't want that one, kid" she said "vicious, he is"  
"Can I see?" he asked  
The lady sighed, before taking the cage down and putting it on the counter. The owl's feathers were brown, flecked with white. One of its yellow eyes was damaged, as if it had been in a fight. Teddy reached toward it, but the owl launched itself at him. Teddy jerked his hand back  
"See?" said the lady, "Aggressive. I don't think even experienced handlers would be able to fix him"  
"You don't need to fix him" Teddy crouched down and looked again at the owl's eyes. They were wide "The cage is too small. He's not angry, he's scared"  
The lady looked skeptical  
"Be that as it may," she said, "No one wants to buy him. We're going to have him put down next week-"  
"I would like him"  
The lady looked surprised " _him?_ "  
"Yes" Teddy turned Harry "I've picked. Could you buy him, please?"  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked "He could be a lot of work to look after"  
He didn't look disapproving, though. More… proud  
"Yes, I'm sure"

Harry smiled, and paid for the owl. Teddy gathered the cage up in his arms. His owl started clawing and scratching at his arms. It hurt a lot, but he didn't let go. The lady found the key to the cage in a draw under the counter and held it out to Teddy  
"Ginger, could you get that?" he said  
Victoire took the key. Teddy thanked the lady before leaving quickly with Victoire  
"Can you open it please?" he asked Victoire  
"Teddy, maybe that isn't the best idea-" Gran started as she left the shop  
Victoire unlocked the cage. His owl stopped attacking Teddy's arms  
"It's okay if you want to fly away," he told the owl "I won't stop you"  
The owl hopped out of the cage and flapped his wings wildly, but all that achieved was slowing his fall to the ground  
"Teddy, the owl can't even fly" said Gran "How will it be able to send letters? Maybe we should return it and you can-"  
"It's okay," said Teddy, "he just hasn’t had any practise. I can help him. Besides, Harry says that Hogwarts has owls for students. I don’t need my owl to deliver them”  
“Then why choose an owl?” Harry had left the shop too  
“Because he was being kept in a cage, and they were going to put him down for being scared about it”  
He crouched down so he was closer to the owl  
“It’s okay that you can’t fly yet” he said “You don’t need to go back in the cage. I can help you get around for now”  
He held out his arm. The owl considered it for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he understood or not. He hopped up on Teddy’s wrist, and didn’t move as Teddy stood up again. His claws were digging into his skin. He noticed Harry watching him. He was smiling  
“If you’re going to carry him around like that, you’re going to need protective gloves” he said “I think Eyeops sells them. And you’ll need to get a bigger cage”  
“Oh, okay” Teddy said “I think I can afford-”  
“Teddy, don’t be stupid” Harry clapped him on the back “My treat”


	5. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

Teddy stood on platform nine and three-quarters, looking around half in awe, half in terror. Because of his metamorphic powers, he hadn't been allowed to go to a Muggle primary school. He had never been around so many people his age   
"Teddy, it's nearly eleven. You need to get on the train" said Ginny, looking at her watch   
Both she and Harry had taken time off work to see him off. James, Albus and Lily were with their grandparents. Even his grandfather Lyall had come down from Wales   
"I'm scared" he admitted    
"So were we when first came to Hogwarts" said Gran, and Harry and Ginny nodded   
"But, I promise, these will be some of the best years of your life," said Harry    
"Besides, we'll write to you all the time. You'll probably get bored with us" laughed Ginny

"What if they don't like me?" he said quietly   
"Teddy, you're a good kid" said Lyall "if anyone says otherwise, they're not worth your time”   
He smiled   
"Okay"

"Teddy! Wait!"   
The five of them turned to see Victoire hurtling down the platform towards them. Tante Fleur was behind her, struggling to keep up. Victoire reached them and jumped into Teddy's arms, hugging him hard. Teddy had to stagger back several steps, but he hugged back all the same   
"She 'ad forgotten that Teddy was leaving today" said Fleur, who had caught up and clearly had a stitch in her side

"Teddy, I'll miss you so much!" said Victoire, who had let go of him   
Teddy went red when he saw that she had tears in her eyes   
"It's only a few months, and then I'll be back for Christmas" he said soothingly "and I'll write to you all the time"   
"It's not the same" said Victoire    
"I know, but you only have to wait two years, and then you'll be coming to Hogwarts with me!"   
The thought seemed to cheer up Victoire, and she gave him a small smile

Teddy heard a whistle blow from somewhere. He gave Gran, Lyall, Harry and Ginny quick hugs before jumping onto the train. Ginny shut the door behind him. Teddy opened the widow and leaned out of it   
"Teddy, I put something in your case last night" said Harry   
"What?" asked Teddy    
"It's a surprise," said Harry, grinning   
The train started to move away from the group   
"See you at Christmas!" Teddy yelled   
He was pretty sure that Gran had yelled something back, but he couldn't hear it. The group waved at him until the train turned a corner and out of sight   
  
He leaned back into the train and stared at the countryside hurtling past the window. He was right at the back of the train - next to the toilets. Thank goodness he was, for he only just managed to push his way through the door before he started retching, his hands braced on either side of a sink. He wasn't actually sick, which was a relief - he didn't know any cleaning spells - but he felt just as ill. There had been so many  _ people  _ on that platform, so many faces he didn't recognise, so many eyes fixed on him. What was he supposed to do, say to  _ any _ of them? He had never made a single friend in his life. He had grown up with  _ a _ friend, but she was far, far away now. He was alone.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t be scared. He could  _ do _ this. Standing up straight, he took a deep breath and left the room. He had left his trunk in the corridor. The owl cage was balanced precariously on top, and Icarus hooted indignantly from inside it   
"I'm sorry buddy, I'll let you out when I've found a compartment" he sighed "at least I've got one friend here. In this together, alright?"   
He nipped his finger affectionately. Smiling, Teddy held the cage in one hand, his trunk handle in the other, and set off down a corridor

The first compartment was full of rowdy older students, and a younger boy he recognised from somewhere. Teddy scowled - he recognised their type immediately. Unfortunately, it seemed that they did for him as well. One of the older boys spotted him watching them and gave him an obscene gesture   
"Get away from here, half-breed!" he growled through the glass "You don't belong here"   
The others, bar the younger boy, joined in with his mocking. Teddy rolled his eyes.  _ Honestly _ . He gave them an over dramatic bow and, as he came back up, gave himself extra sharp teeth. He grinned at them, and the first boy jerked back, going white. Teddy smirked and moved on

He would have cast the incident out of his mind immediately if he hadn't then heard voices from that compartment. Talking about him   
_ "You think that beast is funny, do you?" _ _   
_ It was easy to recognise the voice of the boy he had scared. Hesitating for a second, Teddy leaned back against the wall so he could hear better   
_ "I do, actually" _   
Teddy didn't recognise that voice. He hadn't joined in with the other's jeering - the younger boy, then   
_ "Why did you think it was right to call him those things?" _ the younger boy went on to say, " _ you haven't met him before" _   
_ "I don't need to. I know what his kind are like," _ was the reply,  _ ''What is wrong with you, Shafiq? I thought you'd be better than this" _ _   
_ _ "What, that I wouldn't question lies?" _ _   
_ _ "No, that you wouldn't question the  _ truth _! You come from a long line of wizards, Shafiq. Do you really want to throw away your noble heritage-" _ _   
_ _ " _ Noble _? My father served the Dark Lord! I’d hardly call that nobel. He wanted to commit genocide!" _ _   
_ Teddy quickly went through his list of known Death Eaters in his head. He was pretty sure he'd heard the surname  _ Shafiq _ somewhere…   
_ "So you'd rather defend the half-breed than your own family?" _ _   
_ _ "Well, seeing as he hasn't done anything wrong, yes!" _ _   
_ _ "Get out. GET OUT!" _

Several voices started clamouring all at once, and Teddy stepped away from the wall, wincing. He wasn't the only one. The compartment door was flung open, and the boy was almost thrown out into the corridor, collapsing in a heap on the floor. His trunk came after, arching towards the boy. The boy held up a hand to brace himself…    
" _ No _ !" Teddy cried, holding up a hand   
As if he'd pushed it, the trunk went careening off it's course, flying away and hitting the bathroom door   
"Huh" Teddy stared at his hand "I thought that was supposed to stop when you got a wand"   
The boy was staring at his trunk. He was still on the ground   
"Are you alright?" Teddy asked "You're not hurt, are you? 'Cause if you are I'm not sure what I can do to-"   
The boy turned to face him. It was like being slapped all over again. He did recognise that boy - he was Javeed's older brother, the boy who had done nothing to stop his mother from attacking Teddy only a few days earlier

Teddy shook his head. Of course he hadn't done anything. He didn't know him. Now it could be different   
"Is your wrist hurt?" he asked "I think there's a Healer of some kind on board. There's supposed to be anyway"   
"No, it's just bruised, I think" he dropped his hand   
Teddy held out a hand to help him up. The boy flinched away from it. Slightly crestfallen, Teddy stepped back again. The boy shook his head quickly   
"I'm sorry, it's just…" he sighed, "How can you stand to be anywhere near me?"   
"What do you mean?" Teddy asked   
The boy blinked. Slowly, he stood up and considered him   
"...I thought that you heard all of the conversation in there?" he jerked his thumb back to the compartment door   
"Most of it, yes" Teddy folded his arms   
"So… you know my dad was a Death Eater, then?" Teddy nodded "He was one of Augustus Rookwood's main informants. He betrayed the Ministry for the Dark- sorry, for Voldemort! Both your parents were killed by Death Eaters, weren't they? Like I said, how can you stand to be anywhere near me?"   
"Because that wasn't you," said Teddy simply "It was your dad. We aren't our mothers and fathers, and nor do we deserve the burdens of their failings. I would judge him, not you, for what happened"   
The boy blinked   
"Was that from a book or something?"   
Teddy grinned and shrugged   
"If it was I haven't read it"   
The boy laughed. Teddy beamed

"But, hang on" the boy looked serious again "I didn't do anything to stop my mother-"   
Teddy spread his arms wide   
"Why would you?" he said "for all you knew, I was a mad child kidnapper"   
"An eleven year old child kidnapper?"   
"Yeah, well, you get my point," said Teddy "you had no reason to question it"   
"But I should have done-"   
"No, you shouldn't" said Teddy firmly "I probably wouldn't have done in your situation. You've been brought up to believe in everything your mother says and does, right? Why would this be any different?"

There was a long pause and the boy considered him   
"So… in theory…" he said, "We could be friends?"   
"Do you want to be?"   
"Well you're funny and you quote wise book things" he held out his hand "my kind of person"   
For the first time Teddy saw him not as a situation and as a person. Black hair. Coffee coloured skin. Dark eyes. Kind eyes

He took his hand

The boy grinned. His eyes held a mischievous glint. Excellent.  _ His _ kind of person   
"I'm Hassan, by the way" he said offhandedly "It's Edward, isn't it?"   
"Hmm, most people called me Teddy"   
"Teddy, then. Cool" he sighed "Sorry. I'm not very good with people"   
"Well… snap"   
Teddy gave Hassan jazz hands. Hassan burst out laughing

"Should we find a compartment together?" asked Teddy "there must be some other first years willing to share"   
"How do you know I'm in first year?" asked Hassan   
"After we're sorted, our house crest is sewn onto the front of our trunks" he gestured to Hassan's blank trunk "again, snap"   
"Huh" he replied "smart"

Teddy led the way along the corridor, with Hassan on his tail   
"I read your newspaper thing" said Hassan "The letter from a few days ago"   
"Oh yeah? And what did you think?"   
"Well, my mother thought that 'even and eleven year old human wouldn't talk like that, let alone a-'"   
"Wonderful, that is information that I  _ definitely _ need to hear" he said sarcastically "And what did  _ you _ think?"   
"I- I-" there was a long stretch of silence. Clearly he wasn't used to being asked his own opinion "Well… I thought… there were a lot of long words… but… you seem to be the sort of person to use long words, so… I suppose it was you who wrote it?"   
"Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt" said Teddy   
"No problem. Any time"   
Teddy laughed

"There aren't many first years are there?" said Hassan as they passed by another compartment "It's a bit strange isn't it?"   
"Well, not really" said Teddy "I was - well, both of us were - born during a war. I don't think many people would have wanted to have children during a war. I'd wager I'm probably the only one in our year who isn't a Muggle-born or the child of a… I mean, or a pure blood"   
"Where did you learn to think like that?" Hassan sounded impressed   
Teddy went red   
"Probably read too many Arthur Conan Doyle books"   
"Too many what?"   
"Arthur Conan-" he glanced back at him "It doesn’t matter. They're Muggle detective stories. I read them growing up"   
"Huh. Sounds interesting" said Hassan "my mother never let me read Muggle books and stuff"   
"I can lend you some if you want," said Teddy "I brought my favourites with me"   
"Sounds good" said Hassan "I've never- hang on, they look like first years!"

The compartment Hassan had found wasn't as full as all the others. There were only two occupants - A pretty girl with chocolate brown skin and bushy hair, and a blond boy with grey eyes and a blue scarf   
"Should we go and say hello?" Teddy went to open the door   
"Hang on" Hassan grabbed his arm "How do we know they're aren't like the people I was with?"   
"You see the box the girl's playing with?" he pointed to the coloured box in her hand "Rubix Cube. Muggle toy. She at least isn't a Wizard supremacist"   
"Oh thank God. I thought they were all like that"   
"From what I've heard, they're in the minority now. They're just loud"   
Teddy opened up the door. Both of them turned to look at him, but the girl seemed to dismiss him and go back to the Rubix Cube. Teddy felt himself go red again   
"Sorry to disturb" he said "You wouldn't mind if we join you? Everywhere else seems full"   
"I- yeah, sure" said the boy

The boy seemed very eager to help Hassan with his trunk, which was nice. Teddy put his trunk above his seat and sat down, balancing Icarus's cage on his lap   
"Does anyone know how to solve this?" asked the girl, who hadn't been paying attention, holding up the Rubix Cube   
"Pass it here" said Teddy   
The girl did, then went to look at his hair   
"Hang on…" her eyes went wide "are you Edward Lupin?"   
"What gave it away?" he said sarcastically, then added, "Who's asking?"   
"Oh, yes, sorry" said the girl eagerly "I'm Dava"   
"That short for something?" asked Hassan   
"Davrusha Zadzisai"   
"Oh wow" he blinked "I'll stick with Dava if that's alright"   
Dava grinned   
"I'm Owen Richards" said the boy "Are you famous or something?"   
"No" said Teddy   
"You are a  _ bit _ " said Hassan "And I'm Hassan, if anyone cares"

Teddy watched Owen for a moment. He turned the Rubix Cube in his hands, memorising the pattern   
"Are you Muggle-born?" he asked him   
"Sorry?"   
"Your parents aren't magical?"   
"No, they're not" he went red "does it matter?"   
"No, I was just interested"   
Teddy started twisting the sides of the Rubix Cube as quickly as he could - it was quite fiddly   
"How did you know that he was a Mud-" Dava cut herself off, going red "-sorry, that he was a Muggle-born? Was it the funny cube?"   
"Oh, this is yours? I thought it was Dava's" it was getting easier to twist the Rubix Cube now "No, if anything your scarf was the first thing that set me off"   
"But he's wearing a Ravenclaw scarf" said Dava   
"A Ravenclaw scarf with lions?" Teddy flipped over the scarf. There was a blue lion on its hindquarters stitched onto the end "Chelsea supporter?"   
"My dad is" Owen went red   
"Sorry, a what supporter?" asked Hassan   
"It's a football team" said Teddy "of course, someone with one magical parent could still plausibly have been into football, but then they would have known about Hogwarts. And if you had known about Hogwarts you wouldn't have bought a Secondary school jumper" - he pointed to the logo on Owen's jumper, which read  _ Firth Park Academy _ \- "or have a phone on you right now. They don't work at Hogwarts"   
"They don't? That's a shame" Owen pulled the phone out of his pocket "Okay, that's all fine. But for all you know  _ Firth Park Academy _ could be a primary school"   
"But it's too big for you," said Teddy quickly "You or your parents intended for you to grow into it. And it isn't well worn - none of the edges are frayed. So you haven't had it for a long time. Also normally in school jumpers you can see the places where name labels are sewn in. There isn't one on yours - I saw your back when you helped Hassan with his trunk. So you hadn't had it for very long when you found out about magic. Therefore it must be a Secondary school jumper"

The three of them were staring at him. Teddy held out the Rubix Cube to Owen. All the colours were in the right place   
"Sorry if you wanted to solve it yourself" he said sheepishly "I fiddle with things sometimes"   
He dropped it into Owen's open palm. He stared at him   
"Shit" he said quietly, "You sure your name isn't Sherlock Holmes?"   
"You've read the Sherlock Holmes books?" said Teddy eagerly   
"Yeah, some of them…" said Owen, going red "I wasn't going to mention it. I thought I'd do better here for myself if I fit in"   
"Maybe, but where's the fun in that?" said Teddy, leaning back   
Owen snorted   
"Fair enough"

"Is lycanthropy hereditary?" asked Dava   
"...that came out of nowhere," said Teddy "is that question fear based or…"   
"No, I'm just interested" said Dava "You're the first child of a lycanthrope in over a century. I'm curious"   
"Hang on, back up," said Owen "Were you even speaking English?"   
"She means is lycanthropy passed down through genes," explained Hassan, who looked pleased to be able to explain something   
"Lycanthropy?"   
"Werewolves" said Hassan   
"Hang on" Owen sat up "you're a  _ werewolf _ ?"   
"Technically half werewolf" said Teddy   
"Do you have a problem with that?" said Hassan indignantly   
"No" said Owen "No, of course not. I'm just... not used to all this yet"   
"Fair enough" Teddy shrugged   
"That's really cool"   
"Thanks" he grinned   
"...so, is it?" Dava interrupted   
"If I answered yes, would it bother you?" Teddy shot back   
"I'd ask what Wolfsbane potion tastes like" said Dava   
Teddy burst out laughing   
"Okay, you've swayed me" he said "and to answer your question - no, or at least mostly no. I don't transform, but there are a few minor… mental effects during the full moon. And I get headaches as well"   
"Why?"   
"Hard to explain," said Teddy "It's like… during full moons, my senses are dialed up to eleven. It's too much for my brain to handle. So, headaches"

"Huh" she did sound genuinely very curious "and is that affected?"   
She pointed to his hair, which was currently deep purple   
"What, his hair dye?" said Owen blankly "Why would that be affect-"   
Teddy concentrated for a moment. His hair turned bright blue. Owen yelped and jumped backwards. Teddy grinned   
"I'm a Metamorphmagus" he explained "I can change my appearance at will"   
"Blimey" muttered Hassan "try saying that while drunk"   
"You'd have experience of that, would you?" said Owen   
Teddy laughed. Owen smiled   
"No, it's not affected directly," he turned back to Dava "but it requires concentration, and I sometimes find it hard to focus on some things during the full moon"

As Dava continued interrogating him, the Trolly Witch arrived to sell sweets. Teddy wasn't hungry, but he brought some for the others - they hadn't been given any money - so that Hassan could explain Wizarding sweets to Owen. Icarus squawked indignantly as Teddy got up and sat back down again   
"Do you have to keep your owl in a cage?" asked Owen "Is it against the rules to let him out?"   
"No, I just thought it might bother you all" said Teddy "wouldn't it?"   
"’Course not!" Hassan's voice was muffled by his full mouth

Relieved, Teddy unlocked Icarus's cage, and the brown owl swooped out. Teddy put the cage on the floor and Icarus landed on his lap   
"Your owl is beautiful" said Dava "My mother didn't let me buy an owl - said they were too messy"   
"I think my mother just hates fun" muttered Hassan   
Teddy snorted. Icarus seemed to be enjoying the attention. He ruffled his feathers and puffed out his chest   
"All right Icarus, calm down," said Teddy "she paid you a compliment - it shouldn't big up your ego  _ that _ much"   
Icarus gave Teddy a reproachful look, as if to say  _ let me have my moment _ . Owen laughed   
"Icarus?" he said "after the greek dude?"   
"What?"   
"You know, the greek myth?" said Owen, "Flew too close to the sun… fell and died… that isn't really a great name for an owl, is it?"   
Teddy smiled   
"Honestly I was thinking about the X-Men"   
Owen burst out laughing

"Do you know a lot of greek myths, then?" Teddy asked Owen   
"Only enough to make me look smart" he grinned   
Teddy grinned back   
"What the hell is the X-men?" asked Dava   
"Doesn't matter"

Time seemed to be slipping by fast. Suddenly it was getting dark. Dava leaned back on her chair   
"Has anyone else thought about Houses?"   
"A bit" said Owen "though I only know what I've read in books"   
"Oh yeah?" said Hassan "which do you want to go to?"   
"Well, generally Gryffindors tend to do better in life, from what I have seen…"   
Teddy made a skeptical noise   
"It just happens to be that the more well publicised people happened to be in Gryffindor" he said "If you actually look analytically at data, successful people are spread around all four houses"   
"Well, you're definitely a Ravenclaw" said Hassan   
"Hmm…"   
"Oh, come  _ on! _ " said Hassan "You're smart and you're comfortable with your individuality. You're totally a Ravenclaw!"   
"Maybe" Teddy shrugged "of all the houses, I'd think Ravenclaw was what I'd be the least likely to be put in"   
"Really? Why?"   
Hassan sounded skeptical   
"Because I have always assumed that what House you are put in is more to do with what you value than what qualities you possess,” he explained “although that does seem to help. Some people throughout history have been placed in very unexpected houses unless you look at it like that. I tend to place those who had to work for success over those with natural intelligence. I don't think I'd fit in Ravenclaw"

"Okay, then where do you think you  _ would _ go?" asked Dava   
He shrugged   
"I don't know" he admitted "I've thought about it a lot, and I just don't know. I think there's arguments for all of them…"   
"Except Ravenclaw" said Dava   
"Well, I don't know, I wouldn't be  _ that _ surprised if I was in Ravenclaw" he said "I've always found it easier to see what's going on in others heads than my own…"

"Okay, then," said Owen "what Houses do you think we'll all be in?"   
Teddy's hair went hot pink   
"But what if I guess a house you don't want?" he said quietly   
"Well I don't know about you boys, but I don't care what house I'm in" said Dava   
Hassan shrugged and Owen made an  _ ehhhh _ noise   
"Oh, well, in that case," he said "obviously I haven't known you that long, but… Dava, I'd guess Ravenclaw. Hassan, I'd say Hufflepuff, but I wouldn't surprise me if you were put in Gryffindor. Owen, erm… I'd say Slytherin"   
Hassan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything   
"Okay then, why?" asked Dava   
Teddy's hair went an even brighter pink   
"I'll explain if I'm right" he said "I'll feel bad otherwise if I'm wrong"   
"I'll give you a galleon if you're right," said Hassan   
"Really?" Teddy's eyes lit up "Right then. I'm bribing the Sorting Hat"   
Dava laughed

The train rolled on, and the scenery grew greyer and darker. They all changed into their Hogwarts robes, which should have been awkward, as they were all long arms and gangly limbs, and there were four of them. However Teddy couldn't help finding the whole thing funny. Owen admired his reflection in the window   
"This is all very posh" he said "how do I look?"   
"You're not my type, but you'll do" said Teddy   
"Oh, Teddy, you flatter me" he put the back of his hand against his forehead "let us run away together into the sunset"   
Teddy burst out laughing

It was strange, Teddy thought to himself, this warm feeling inside of him. It was a feeling he usually associated with being around Victoire. He watched his train mates talk and laugh with him and each other and smiled. Maybe this is what it was like to have friends


	6. The Sorting

The train rolled into Hogsmeade station, steam billowing from the tracks. Teddy, Hassan, Dava and Owen hopped off the train. The others looked around the busy platform. They couldn't see any other first years   
"Teddy, do you know where we need to go?" asked Dava   
Teddy was looking around more methodically, clearly looking for someone   
"Harry said to look for Hagrid" he said "He takes the first years to Hogwarts"   
Hassan nodded    
"Okay" he said "What does Hagrid look like?"   
"He's not difficult to spot" said Teddy "Seeing as he's - oh, there he is"

Teddy led the other two to where Hagrid was, holding his massive lantern and calling "Firs' years! Any firs' years over here!"   
"Wotcher, Hagrid!" said Teddy brightly   
"Hello Teddy" said Hagrid brightly "Hello others!"   
There was no reply. Teddy turned. Owen was staring, open mouthed, at Hagrid. Hassan and Dava didn't look much better. Teddy snorted   
"Are you three Teddy's friends?" asked Hagrid   
"I, um, yes, sir" said Hassan

He had recovered from the shock better than Owen and Dava, who were still frozen   
"See, told yeh yeh had nothing teh worry about" Hagrid said to Teddy "yeh've made three friends already"   
Teddy grinned

Hagrid glanced around at the group of first years   
"I think tha's ever'one" he said. He raised his voice "firs' years, follow me!"   
They set off down a lane   
"Um, excuse me, sir" said Hassan "but shouldn't there be more of us?"   
Teddy glanced around and saw that there were only about twenty of them    
"No, Professor McGonagall told me not teh expect many" said Hagrid. He turned around and did a quick headcount "yup, twenty one. That's ever'one. We didn't have many last year either"

"Teddy" said Owen, who had found his voice at last "who's Harry?"   
"My Godfather" said Teddy    
"Why didn't your parents tell you to find Hagrid?" he asked   
"My parents both died when I was a baby," said Teddy, almost wistfully

Owen's face fell   
"Teddy, I'm so sorry" he said    
"It's fine, you didn't know" said Teddy quietly   
He glanced at Hassan. He looked almost… guilty   
"Oh, cheer up, you" said Dava before he could speak "we're at Hogwarts! Aren't you excited?"   
Hassan smiled quietly   
"Yeah" he admitted

Teddy turned back around and gasped   
"Wow, look!" he said, pointing ahead of them. Owen and Hassan looked up and also gasped. Ahead of them, they could see a huge castle, filled with turrets and towers   
"Wow" Dava breathed "I've only ever seen it in books"   
In the water in front of them, there was a fleet of little boats bobbing up and down in the water   
"No more'n four to a boat" said Hagrid   
Teddy, Hassan, Dava and Owen all scrambled to get a boat together. As it turned out they didn't need to. There were so few there, one or two people got a boat all to themselves   
"Everyone in?" called Hagrid "Okay then -  _ FORWARD! _ "

The boats set off along the lake. Teddy was so absorbed in staring at the castle that he didn't hear Hagrid telling them to duck when they got to the cliff, and Hassan had to drag him down

They reached the shore and the first years piled out of the boats. Hagrid led the group up a flight of stairs to a set of large wooden doors. Hagrid raised a giant fist and thumped on it. Dava gulped and Hassan had gone green. Owen however looked rather excited. The door opened to reveal Professor Flitwick, the deputy Headmaster   
"The firs' years, Professor Flitwick" said Hagrid   
"Thank you, Hagrid" Professor Flitwick squeaked "first years, please follow me"

Professor Flitwick led them down the Entrance Hall to an antechamber just off the Great Hall. When they were all inside, the last boy shut the door behind him and they all turned to face Professor Flitwick. Flitwick then began to speak in a rhythmic sort of way, as if he'd said it all many times before   
"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Flitwick, and I am the deputy Headmaster. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before it begins, you will be sorted into your houses. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room"   
"The four houses are called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I must stress that, although you will be split up, your house does not determine who your friends will be or who you will become. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your achievements will win your house points, while any misdemeanours will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."   
"The Sorting will begin in a few minutes. Please wait quietly until we come and get you"

Flitwick left the room, and Teddy was able to get his first good look at his classmates. Twenty one people, twelve girls, nine boys. Eight he recognised - either through Ministry records or their parents knowing Harry - twelve he did not. He entertained himself by trying to guess what houses his peers would be in, either through their stance or by what they were saying, or if they were talking at all. The door opened and Professor Flitwick appeared again   
"We are ready for you" he said   
Teddy involuntarily gulped 

Teddy entered the Great Hall. His jaw dropped, staring at everything in awe - from the enchanted ceiling to the floating candles. He noticed that the Headteacher, Professor McGonagall, was looking at the Sorting Hat rather wistfully, as if she missed being the one doing the honours. Teddy suddenly felt sick. He knew that Houses didn't matter, but what if his new friends thought it did? What if they stopped talking to him if they were in a different House? What if he lost them already? What if-

He realised that he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had missed the Sorting Hat's song. Professor Flitwick was unrolling a scroll of parchment    
"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool” he said “When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table"

And thus, the Sorting began   
"Anderson, Gregory!"    
A tall, powerfully built boy walked up to the stool   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
The Gryffindor's cheered as Gregory took off the hat and joined their table   
"Andrews, Dorothy!"   
A slight, dark haired girl skipped over to the stool. The hat seemed to take a while to decide for her   
"RAVENCLAW!"    
"Avery, Lysandra!"   
There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin table from before Lysandra had even put the hat on. They were not disappointed   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Carrow, Alison!"   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Carter, Lucy!"   
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jung, Soo Lin!"   
"Ravenclaw" Teddy muttered to himself as the girl walked nervously up to the stool   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
Teddy smiled to himself. He didn't notice several people giving him impressed looks   
"Lestrade, Ewan!"   
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Edward!"   
There was an outbreak of muttering as Teddy took a deep breath and walked towards the stool. He noticed that many people were staring at his electric blue hair. He sat down on the stool and Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on his head. Immediately he heard a voice in his head   
_ Hmm... difficult, yes... very intelligent... you'd do very well in Ravenclaw... but no, I don't think intelligence is the thing you value most, is it, Mr Lupin?  _ _   
_ _ Erm, no, not really _ , thought Teddy   
_ No, it seems not... Your choice of friends is interesting. A Death Eater's son... Why did you pick him? _ _   
_ _ He shouldn't be judged on the things his father did! _ , thought Teddy indignantly   
The hat seemed to laugh   
_ Yes, I see now. You're loyal to a boy you've only known for a few hours. You admire hard workers more than those with natural intelligence. You'll do best in... HUFFLEPUFF! _

The Hat yelled the last word out loud, and the Hufflepuff table burst into applause. Teddy beamed. Laughter joined the applause and cheering as he screwed up his eyes and made his hair turn yellow. Teddy hopped off the chair and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, shaking hands with the prefect whose job it clearly was to welcome new first years. Teddy turned back up to the staff table. Professor McGonagall was shaking her head in an amused sort of way, a smile on her face

Teddy was quickly joined by a brown haired girl called Trisha Macmillan. They shook hands   
"You do know your hair's still yellow, right?" she said, smirking   
"Oh, oops" said Teddy, changing it back to blue. He turned back to the Sorting (Mulciber, Irma - Slytherin), trying to ignore the fact that Trisha was still watching him with interest   
"Nelson, Patricia!"   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
"Reyes, Libby!"   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
Teddy clapped politely as Libby Reyes came to his table, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. Surely it must be one of his friend's turns soon?

"Richards, Owen!"   
Teddy narrowed his eyebrows as Owen walked over to the stool. He crossed his fingers   
"Slytherin" he whispered   
"But, isn't he a Muggle born?" asked Trisha Macmillan   
Teddy nodded distractedly. It seemed to take an age for the Hat to choose   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
Teddy smiled at Owen's look of blind shock, mirrored by the Slytherins, but Teddy was glad to see that they clapped and cheered all the same. He was not as glad to see that Trisha was still staring at him, now looking very impressed 

"Shafiq, Hassan!"   
There was another cheer from the Slytherin table. Hassan grimaced as he heard it, and totally ignored the cheers as he walked up to the stool   
"Hufflepuff" Teddy whispered

Hassan had screwed up his eyes, and was gripping the edges of the stool. Relief overtook his face as the hat spoke:   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
Utter silence followed that proclamation. The Slytherins looked stunned, as did the Hufflepuffs. Teddy, deciding to take matters into his own hands, stood up and started clapping loudly. The rest of the Hufflepuff's, thankfully, followed suit. Hassan grinned and ran over to sit down next to Teddy   
"Thanks" he said    
"No problem" Teddy replied 

There weren't many first years left to be sorted now   
"Rosier, Adrian!"   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Rowle, Marcus!"   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Do you think Owen is all right by himself?" said Hassan as Marcus sat down   
"He'll be fine" said Teddy "Slytherin house isn't nearly as bad as its reputation"

"Shacklebolt, Levi!"   
"GRYFFINDOR!"    
"Stephens, Alexander!"   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
"Walker, Saffron!"   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
"Zadzisai, Davrusha!"   
Dava was the last first year to be sorted. Despite her earlier confidence, she had gone pale as a sheet as she sat down   
"RAVENCLAW!"

As Dava sat down at the Ravenclaw table, looking happy to not be the centre of attention, Professor McGonagall stood up. It was odd seeing her like this - just as Professor Longbottom was  _ Neville _ in his mind, Professor McGonagall would probably always be  _ Auntie Minnie _   
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts" she said "to everyone else, welcome back. I will give notices later, but for now, let the feast begin"

Teddy gasped. All kinds of food suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Teddy piled his plate high with everything and began to eat   
"So, Edward" said Trisha   
"I prefer Teddy"   
"Teddy, then" she waved a hand impatiently "Do you normally look like that, or have you changed your appearance?"   
"No, I just have naturally blue hair" he said sarcastically   
Hassan and the two other girls laughed. To Teddy's surprise, Trisha giggled as well   
"You're funny," she said "I'm glad I'm in the same House as you. We'll spend lots of time together"   
"Erm… thanks?" said Teddy   
He felt himself going red. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It reminded him of Crookshanks just after he had found a mouse

At the end of desert, Professor McGonagall stood up and the students fell silent   
"Now that the feast has finished, I would like to give a few start of term notices" she said   
"Mr Filch wanted me to say that Nose Biting Teacups have been added to the five hundred strong banned items list. Anyone who would like to read the list, it is pinned on the door to Mr Filch's office. Though, of course, it would take all your afternoon"   
There were several laughs around the Hall. Teddy grinned   
"Anyone wishing to try for their House Quidditch team should submit their name to Madam Hooch"   
"I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is banned for all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year"   
Teddy was sure that her eyes rested on him for longer than necessary   
"As a final notice, to the first years who don't know, you only need to sit at your house tables for special occasions. You are allowed to, and we encourage you to, sit with your friends in other houses at all other meals"   
Teddy saw Dava and Owen grin at them from their separate tables. Professor McGonagall was smiling as well   
"I believe that is it. Now off to bed, all of you"

There was a loud scraping as everyone got to their feet at once. The prefects kept the first year Hufflepuffs behind as everyone else left the Hall. When most people had disappeared, the prefects started to lead the first years out of the Hall. Teddy found it rather funny that there were more prefects than first years in their group   
"Have we got far to go?" yawned Trisha

One of the prefects smiled   
"No" she said "Helga Hufflepuff seemed to be more intelligent than any of the other founders when it came to Common rooms. Ours is very close to the Great Hall, and it's right next to the kitchens"   
"Really?" said Libby eagerly   
The perfect grinned    
"Yep" she said "we've always thrown the best parties"

The prefects led the group through a doorway to the left of the Entrance Hall and down a flight of steps into a small corridor. Teddy had expected there to be doors down there, but there wasn't. On one side, there were paintings of food, on the other, a pile of barrels. One of the male prefects stopped right in front of the barrels   
"Right, to get in," he said, "you have to tap the barrel in the middle to the tune 'Helga Hufflepuff'"   
The prefect tapped the barrel he had indicated: two long taps, then three shorter ones. The barrel lowered to reveal a tunnel   
"If someone taps the wrong barrel, or the wrong tune, they'll be sprayed with vinegar" said the prefect, and Hassan snorted "that alone has been able to keep out unwanted visitors for centuries. Shall we proceed?"

The prefects got on their hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel. The first years followed suit, and they emerged into the common room. Harry had described the Gryffindor's common room to him, Gran the Slytherin's and Luna Scamander the Ravenclaw's. None of them sounded anything like what he was seeing now. The room was split into three circular tiers, each one slightly higher up than the other. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the first, largest, tier, and the outskirts of all three had chairs and sofas. There were no windows, as the room was built into the earth, so the walls were painted to look like the outside. There were two large doors on the second tier, one to the left, one to the right   
"Girls' dorms are to the left, boys' to the right" said a prefect "Our head of house is Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. Any questions?"   
Teddy raised his hand   
"Wasn't Nev- Professor Longbottom a Gryffindor?" he asked   
"Yes, but that really makes no difference" said the prefect "he shows no favouritism towards Gryffindor's. Any more questions?" they all shook their heads "excellent. Now, I suggest you go to bed. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow"

They climbed the long spiralling staircase until they reached a door labelled  _ first years _ . The dormitory was also round, with two nooks dug into the walls for their beds. There were two sets of yellow curtains over each bed, clearly designed to come forward and drape over the foot of the beds. Next to each bed was a set of shelves and drawers also cut into the wall. There was an attached bathroom, which was good. He had been worrying about that   
"You recognise the owl?" asked Hassan   
Teddy jumped. He had been so absorbed in taking in where he was to live, he hadn't noticed the owl on one of the beds. It had amber eyes, black speckled feathers and Teddy did, indeed, recognise it

The only question was, what was Bill and Fleur's owl doing, sitting on his bed?


	7. Letters

_ 01/09/09 _ _   
_ _ Dear Teddy, _ _   
_ _ I'm very sorry if I disturbed you. Plato has always been very fast, and I hoped this would reach you before you fall asleep. I'm also very sorry if this letter arrives during the start-of-term feast. I told Plato specifically not to go to the Great Hall but a teacher might have carried him in there or something. So, anyway, sorry if any of those things happened. _

_ I was going to send you this tomorrow morning, with the post, but I couldn't wait that long for a reply. Of course, that's assuming you reply right away. I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten about me with everything you're doing now. I wouldn't mind. I hope you're having lots of fun without me _

_ Anyways, what's it like at Hogwarts? I want to know everything. Which house are you in? What are the classes like? Have you made any new friends? I think I can guess the house, but I may be wrong. You have to tell me everything or, if you don't have time to write, you need to remember everything so you can tell me at Christmas (counting down the days already!) _

_ I can't think of anything else to say right now. It's only been a few hours since you left, so nothing interesting has happened yet. See you at Christmas!  _ _   
_ _ Love _ _   
_ _ Victoire _ _   
_ _ P.S. Do you have any good ideas for pranks? I know your grandmother asked you to stop fooling around, but since when has that stopped you? _

Teddy smiled. He could almost hear her voice. There had been far too much going on for most of the day for him to miss anyone, but now her absence was like a punch in the gut. It was strange. It wasn't like they spent every second of every day together - they lived apart and only saw each other if their guardians allowed it. But even so, he couldn't help but wonder what she'd think of all this…

He jumped as Hassan snored and rolled over in his own bed. Teddy paused and moved to slide the letter back in his pocket. He liked Hassan, but he wasn't ready to share his best friend with him just yet. Thankfully Hassan slept on. Teddy sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Ever the insomniac, Teddy found it even harder to get to sleep in the run up to the full moon, and that was only a few days away. Thoughts were screaming through his head, and he resisted the urge to cover his ears. It wouldn't do anything; the noise wouldn't stop. He had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something…

He sat bolt upright. Hadn't Harry said something about leaving a gift in his trunk? Trying to be as quiet as possible, Teddy crept out of bed and dragged his trunk out from under his bed. The screech of the trunk on wood made Teddy wince, but Hassan seemed to be a heavy sleeper.  _ Good _ . That might be useful at some point

Teddy crouched down and opened the trunk, peering cautiously inside. There was a large, square piece of blank parchment, with a note placed on top of it. He recognised Harry's handwriting instantly. He picked up the note and squinted at it - despite his good eyesight, low light affected him just like everyone else

_ Teddy, _ _   
_ _ I wouldn't be surprised if you were confused about my gift. I've never shown you the Marauder's Map in real life, so you wouldn't recognise it, but this is it. Remember, the password is  _ I solemnly swear that I am up to no good _ (and remember to clear it when you're done -  _ mischief managed _ ) _ _   
_ _ I received this map when I was just a bit older than you, and I believe it will help you at Hogwarts. Seeing as you are descended from one of the map's creators, and giving it to James would be a disaster, I'm giving it to you now. Obviously you can use it however you wish, but I assume you know that your father and his friends weren't great followers of rules in their time _ _   
_ _ (However, Teddy, if you are going to use the map to pull stunts, do me a favour and don't get caught. I don't particularly want your grandmother yelling at me when she finds out I gave this to you) _ _   
_ _ Have fun! _ _   
_ _ Harry _

Teddy stared at the square parchment for a long while. He grinned.  _ The Marauder's Map! _ And now it was his! He had assumed while reading the letter that it would feel like a weight to bear, a legacy to continue, but for now it just felt like… an opportunity. Grabbing his wand from the bedside desk, he pointed it at the parchment   
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he breathed   
It still worked. Of course it did. Teddy smiled, ideas and plans already blooming in his head. However, while he figured he'd use the map for much more entertaining purposes later, there was something more mundane he could use it for now. Pulling a biro out of his pocket and paper out of his trunk, Teddy leaned over and began to draw

***

"Wake up. Teddy. Wake up, or we'll be late"   
"Hmmm" Teddy mumbled, rolling over   
He heard Hassan sigh, and something hit him hard on the side of the head. His eyes snapped open   
"Wawazat?"   
Hassan snorted. Teddy glanced beside him to see one of Hassan's pillows on the bed beside him. He had thrown it at him. Teddy glared at him, and he started to laugh in earnest. Teddy threw the pillow back at him and went to get dressed

"I am  _ definitely _ going to get lost here" said Hassan as they made their way to breakfast "I thought I'd be fine, what with growing up in a mansion and all that but this… this is a whole other level"   
"You live in a mansion?" asked Teddy, curious   
"Yeah" Hassan stuffed his hands in his pockets "It's awful. Too many dark corners. I don't like imagining my brother alone with my mother there. I much prefer it here"   
"Already?"   
"Yeah" he glanced at the high ceiling of the Entrance Hall "I dunno… it feels like I'm home. Do you feel that?"   
Teddy considered the question   
"I… think so" he said "I haven't been here before, but… it feels familiar. Like I actually belong here"

They entered the Great Hall and stopped. Most of the tables were at least mostly full   
"Is it just me, or does this suddenly look bigger?"   
Teddy couldn't help but agree. He felt like an ant faced with such a large crowd of people. All those people…

He caught movement in the corner of his eye. Dava was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, waving both arms high in the air. He grinned and pointed her out. They both went over to her   
"Good morning" she said eagerly as they sat down opposite her, "do you know where Owen is?"   
"No idea" said Teddy, taking some toast "Maybe he's sleeping in"   
"But what if he's late?" she said, "He can't be late on the first day! What an awful impression to make on the teachers!"   
"I thought  _ he _ was the Slytherin here?" said Hassan   
Teddy smiled

"Do you think he was alright all by himself in the Slytherin common room?" said Dava anxiously   
Teddy rolled his eyes   
"Hassan said that last night" he said "you were by yourself last night as well. Were you okay?"   
"Well yeah, but…" she sighed "I was in Ravenclaw and he was in, you know…  _ Slytherin _ "   
Teddy raised an eyebrow. He turned and scanned the room   
"You see that boy?" he pointed to the fifth year giving Soo Lin directions "Joseph Avery. He comes from a long line of pure blood supremacists. And he's in Slytherin. But he stopped to give a Muggle-born directions"   
He scanned the room further   
"You see the girl there?" he said "flirting with the  _ Gryffindor _ ? Belladonna Nott. She's in Slytherin, and her grandfather was a Death Eater"   
He turned back to Dava   
"Okay fair enough" she said "I shouldn't judge. It's just a bad habit my mum taught me. Owen will be fine”

As if on cue, Owen appeared, looking worried   
"Does anyone here know how to tie a tie?" he asked   
He had managed to pull his tie into an absurd knot   
"I'll show you" Dava got up, looking amused   
"Did no one teach you how to do it?" asked Hassan   
"I thought I'd never needed to know" Owen shrugged   
"Yeah, not all of us live in mansions" said Teddy   
"You live in a mansion?" Owen sounded impressed   
"Yeah, but-"   
"Yeah and over one hundred acres of land," said Teddy pompously "They don't have a horse, because that's too common. They joust on Hippogriffs instead. He has over fifty servants and a different personal butler for each day of the week. He can't be bothered to remember peasants' name, though, so he just calls them Jeeves one through seven"   
Hassan had gone red   
"No, no I-"   
"Oh, come on, Hassan, you can't hide it anymore" Teddy sipped his drink to hide a smile "Don't pretend you didn't stay up half of last night complaining that you really fancy Jeeves 3, but you can't bring yourself to ask out someone who dresses you for you"   
Dava seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face   
"Wait, really?" said Owen   
Dava burst out laughing. She didn't stop for a long time   
"Nah, I'm messing around" said Teddy   
There was a  _ thump _ . Dava had fallen off her chair. Teddy smiled

“Oh look, it's one of those teachers you were so eager to impress” said Hassan   
Dava fell quiet instantly, as if she'd been smothered with a pillow. She quickly sat back down and composed herself. Teddy bit his lip to stop a laugh. She glared at him   
“Hello first years” said Professor Flitwick “Miss Zadzisai, I have your timetable here. Mr Lupin and Mr Shafiq, Professor Longbottom has your timetables. Mr Richards, I believe Professor Slughorn is running a little late, but when he arrives, you will get your timetable from him”   
“Thank you Professor Flitwick” Dava chirped as she took her timetable from him

Professor Flitwick moved over to the next group of students. Teddy smiled   
“Why do you look so scared?” he said “It’s just Professor Flitwick. He likes anyone who takes an interest in charms”   
“But I'm  _ terrible _ at charms!” Dava cried   
“How can you know that?” said Owen “We haven't had a single lesson yet!”   
“But I will be awful at everything, I'm sure of it!” Dava put her head in her hands   
“Dava, when you don't know the answer to something, what do you do?” asked Teddy   
“Look it up” said Dava “or ask someone. If it's something I care about, anyway. Otherwise I give up”   
“Exactly” said Teddy “It’s that mindset that puts you in Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick, like almost all of the Professors, cares more about student enthusiasm rather than natural talent. Obviously you care about charms, so he'll like you. It's as simple as that. Also” he added “you don’t strike me as the sort of person who would give up on their first try on a spell. If you practice enough, anyone can be good at anything.  _ Including _ charms”   
Dava smiled. She looked a bit more hopeful. Teddy smiled to himself

“Speaking of houses…” Hassan took a galleon out of his pocket and passed it to Teddy   
"Thanks… any reason why you're giving me money?" he smirked "Us commoners aren't  _ that _ hard up, I'll have you know"   
"Oh, shut up, you know why I'm giving you that" said Hassan "Though how you managed to guess our houses after under an hour of knowing any of us is beyond me"   
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," said Owen "how the  _ hell _ did you do that?"   
"Do you really want another long winded explanation?" said Teddy "I assumed that I bore you"   
"Obviously not, it's interesting," said Owen   
"Well I just wanna know how transparent I am" said Hassan   
"Well okay then; I'll start with you" Teddy folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "I'm not exactly the sort of person that you have been taught to trust by your mother. In fact, given the fiasco in Diagon Alley, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd been specifically told to avoid me-" Hassan went red "-but within five minutes of becoming my friend you defended me when you thought Owen was being rude. Loyalty is a very Hufflepuff trait. Of course, Gryffindors are loyal as well, to a lesser extent, but they tend to become loyal to the first party in a conflict that they encounter. In your case, that would have been your mother"   
"What fiasco in Diagon Alley?" asked Owen   
"It doesn’t matter" said Teddy, as Hassan stared at the ground "Hassan's mother and I had a… disagreement"

"I thought you said the Sorting Hat cared more about values than traits?" said Dava   
"Yeah, and it does," said Teddy "But I  _ had _ only known you all for under an hour - I didn't have a lot to go on"   
"How did you guess me then?" she asked   
"When I first saw you, you had borrowed a Rubix Cube from someone you had never met, despite having no idea how to solve it," he said, "You spent the first hour of the train journey interrogating me, for no reason other than curiosity. Hence-" he gestured to the Eagle sewed onto her robes

"What about me?" asked Owen "From what my housemates have been saying, Muggle-borns don't normally get put in Slytherin"   
"That's how it  _ used _ to be," said Teddy "Though I admit, you were harder. It was mostly based on the fact that you wanted to be in the house that you thought would lead to the most success - Gryffindor. Slytherins tend to be ambitious"   
"I'm not  _ that _ ambitious" Owen protested "It's not like I want to be the head of Wizard government or anything"   
"How do you want to do in school?"   
"I want to get top grades, obviously"   
"Well there you go, then" said Teddy "ambitious doesn't have to mean getting the most power. It just means setting goals"

There was a pause   
"Does anyone else think they're going to spend most of today getting lost?" said Owen, looking up at the ceiling   
"I have maps, if you want them," said Teddy   
"You do?" said Owen eagerly   
"One for each of you," said Teddy   
He pulled three folded sheets of paper out of his pocket. He passed one to each of them   
"Of course, if you don't want them it's fine. I drew them out last night in case you needed them"   
"Blimey" said Dava, taking one of the map's "Did you not sleep at all last night? With this and Hassan's butler crush, I'd think-"   
"I  _ don't _ fancy my butler!" cried Hassan   
"So you  _ do _ have a butler?" said Teddy   
"What? I - no, I don't, shut up!" Hassan glared at him   
Teddy laughed

"How do you already know the school so well?" asked Dava "Did someone give you a map already?"   
Teddy tried not to go red. He couldn't tell them  _ yet _ , could he?   
"Well, I…"   
"Hang on" Owen interrupted "How the hell did you fit all three of these in that tiny pocket?"   
"It's bigger on the inside," said Teddy, smiling to himself "at least a bit. All Hogwarts robes are like that. There are spells that do that sort of thing. Did you not notice how much bigger your trunk was on the inside than the outside?"   
"...no" said Owen "Huh. Tardis trunk. That's cool"   
Teddy perked up   
"You watch Doctor who?" he exclaimed   
"Well, yeah" said Owen "I come from a family of Muggles, and I'm British. Of course I watch Doctor Who"   
"Is this another Muggle book series?" said Hassan   
"No, it's a TV show, and it's  _ brilliant, _ " said Teddy, before turning back to Owen "Who's your favourite doctor?"   
"I haven't watched the old stuff, so it's not like I have many to judge" said Owen "I think I prefer David Tennant to Christopher Eccleston, though they're both very good. What about you?"   
"Well I haven't watched all of Classic Doctor Who, so I can't judge entirely" said Teddy "My Godfather's friend - Hermione - borrowed some DVDS from her parents, and we watched about half of them. I like the fourth doctor - Tom Baker - he's my favourite, I think. But I like all the doctors. Well, except for Colin Baker"   
"Which one is he? Is he bad?"   
"He's sixth" said Teddy "and he's… not… wonderful"   
"Have you seen the latest special?"   
"Planet of the Dead? Yeah, it was months ago"   
"What did you think?"   
"It was okay. It's never going to be as good as series 4, now that Donna is gone"   
"Shut up shut up shut up" Owen covered his ears "I'm still in denial"   
Teddy laughed

Hassan rolled his eyes   
"Why do I feel like we won't be hearing another sensible word out of either of them for a while?" he asked Dava   
Dava smiled   
"I don't know," she said, "One of the Ravenclaw prefects was explaining it to his friend last night. It seemed interesting"   
"Maybe we could all watch it together then?" suggested Hassan   
Dava shrugged   
"Sounds fun" she said "Though at this rate they will have a long list of things we need to see. It might takes years to finish it all"   
"Well it will probably be worth it" said Hassan "I'll commit if you do"   
Dava smirked   
"Well okay then" she said "shake on it?"   
They did

"You hear that you two?" called Hassan, snapping the two boys out of their discussion "Dava thinks you should make a list of all the Muggle things we  _ have to see _ "   
"Sounds like a good idea," said Owen, pulling a notebook out of his bag   
"So Doctor Who… the Sherlock Holmes books…"   
"You know they're making a Sherlock TV show?" said Owen   
"They  _ are _ ?" Teddy exclaimed   
Hassan rolled his eyes   
"Oh God. Here we go again"

***

"What did you mean?" Hassan's voice called through the bathroom "What you said this morning?"   
Teddy pulled on his pyjama trousers. They had spent all day in lessons, and then later in the library doing homework, so it was nice to finally unwind   
"Considering that I said a lot of things this morning, you'll have to be more specific," he said   
Hassan came out of the bathroom and put his toothbrush back in his trunk   
"What you said just before we went for breakfast - that you feel like you belong here… did you not at home?"   
"I… well…"   
Something in the back of Teddy's mind told him that he shouldn't spill his innermost thoughts to someone he had only known for a day. However, he found himself talking anyway   
"Not entirely" he said   
"Well thank you, that really clears things up"

Teddy laughed quietly   
"Well, if you must know… first of all, I've never met anyone… like me before" he explained "both Metamorphmagus and part werewolf… there are cases of both but never together. Except me. So that doesn't exactly put me off to the best start. And both my parents died before I could crawl, so it's not like I have anyone to ask about it. And even besides that…" he sighed "I have pitifully few blood relatives. Those who don't hate me anyway. And it's not like I see the Malfoys very often, so that just leaves Gran and my grandfather. Aside from them the Potters and the Weasleys are my real family. And the Potters are great, but with the Weasleys…"   
Teddy drummed his fingers against the bed. He had never found it easy finding the right words to describe feelings   
"I feel as though… like I'm not supposed to be there. Like I'm only there because I'm Harry's godson. I don't mean they don't care about me, I'm sure they do, just… I feel as though I always need to make some kind of effort when I'm around them. Like I need to justify that I'm there. Does that make sense?"   
Hassan folded his arms   
"Yeah, I think so," he said. "do you think they feel the same about you? That you should prove yourself somehow?"   
"No, of course not," he said. "they're all lovely toward me. I don't think they expect anything. But that doesn't make the voice in my head saying otherwise go away"   
Hassan nodded to himself   
"And considering how different I am it's not like I can relate to any of them," he went on, "I'm too young for the grown ups and too old for the kids. I'm stuck in between. But not here"   
He grinned

Hassan sat down on his bed   
"Is there anyone you don't feel like that around?"   
"Victoire" he said quickly, before going red. His hand closed around the letter in his pocket "I- she-"   
"It's fine, you don't have to explain" said Hassan "I haven't given you my life story, why should you give me yours?"   
He lay down on his bed, falling out of sight. Teddy did the same   
"Though I assume she's a friend?" came Hassan's voice   
"Best friend" Teddy corrected   
"Not family?"   
"Well, she's a Weasley, but…" Teddy paused "No. I don't think so. She's never felt like family. She's… different. Special"   
"Huh"   
There was silence. Teddy got the feeling that Hassan wouldn't judge him, but instead was just processing everything he had said. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling   
"Goodnight, Teddy" said Hassan   
"Goodnight, Hassan"   
Teddy found that he was able to sleep that night

***

_ 03/09/09 _ _   
_ _ Dear Victoire,  _

_ Hi! Sorry that I didn't reply to your letter immediately, I've had a lot of homework to do. Plato was very good, I found him on my bed on my first night. I'm not entirely sure how he knew where to go, though. I suppose he's just intelligent (like you). _

_ Hogwarts is great! It's massive, and I definitely would've gotten lost all the time if Harry hadn't put a certain map in my trunk. I got sorted into Hufflepuff, though I think the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw. Although Houses hardly matter at this point. There are only four other people in Hufflepuff, and twenty other people in our year, so we all have lessons together and spend time together and everything- _

"Who's Victoire?"   
Teddy glanced up. Owen had been reading his letter over his shoulder   
"My best friend" said Teddy "back home"   
Owen raised his eyebrow    
"Is she female?" he asked   
Teddy went red. He wasn't sure why   
"Yes" he said "What's that got to do with anything?"   
"I've read those kinds of books" he smirked "It always starts at 'best friend'"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Nothing. Doesn't matter" said Owen "She's who you're writing the essay to?"   
"Not just her!" he protested "Harry and my Gran write to me every other day, so I'm writing back"   
Owen smirked again. Teddy went a worse red

"Also, what map?" he asked   
"Erm… the one I gave you and the others copies of yesterday," he said, "I spent the first night copying them out. Harry gave it to me"   
It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Teddy shifted in his seat - he didn't like lying to people he'd liked. He waited until Owen had been distracted by someone's conversation, before going back to his letter

_ I have made friends with three people I met on the train. You're still my best friend, obviously, but they're really nice. They're called Owen Richards, Davrusha Zadzisai and Hassan Shafiq. Hassan was sorted into Hufflepuff, with me, Dava is in Ravenclaw, and Owen was sorted into Slytherin. Hassan has a younger brother - Javeed - who I think he really misses. I think Dava has a self confidence issue, which is strange, as she's been able to answer all the questions the teachers ask her. Owen has been getting some odd looks - I think some older students don't think that a Muggle-born is supposed to be in Slytherin. I don't care - it's nice to have someone who understands my nerdy jokes for once _

_ Lessons are fascinating, as I expected. I already know quite a lot of what we're doing right now, as I'd practiced simple spells at home when no one was watching. I don't mind, it gives me more time to help other people. Currently, my favourite subjects are Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy. Professor Sinistra offered to let me skive off tomorrow's lesson, as it's the full moon, but I don't want to. It's too interesting! I think you'd enjoy the lessons, if you were here. _

_ I haven't had the time to do any pranks yet, though I am planning a big one for Halloween. I won't tell you what it is, in case Filch finds some excuse to read this letter, but it should be great! I wish you could be here to see it. I'll try and take a picture, if I can. I hope my new friends want to join in - I don't yet know where they stand in terms of rule breaking. It wouldn't be as fun if they aren't joining in _

_ I think that's all there is to say. Or at least, all the interesting stuff. How are you? Has anything interesting happened at your house yet? I want to hear about everything. _ _   
_ _ Love _ _   
_ _ Teddy _

He sat up and folded up the paper, scrawling Victoire's name on the back of it. He got up   
"Don't wait for me. I just need to send this" he said   
"What,  _ now _ ?" said Dava "You'll be late for Transfiguration!"   
"Not if I walk fast"

Teddy liked the Owlery. He had always liked animals, so being surrounded by so many was calming - it helped quiet his clamouring mind. Icarus fluttered over to him from one of the higher perches. He hooted affectionately   
"Hello you" said Teddy, stroking his head "I've got a job for you"   
He attached the letter to Icarus’s leg   
"I need you to deliver it to Victoire" said Teddy "But if they're in the middle of eating dinner or something, just wait until they've stopped. I think it would annoy Fleur if you did otherwise. Understood?"   
Icarus nipped him with his beak, as if to say  _ Don't be patronising _ _   
_ "Alright, okay" he smiled, taking Icarus over to the window "Well then;  _ bon voyage _ "   
Icarus flew out of the window and into the distance

"So he really listens to you like that?"   
Teddy jumped. He hadn't realised that Hassan had followed him   
"Like what?"   
"Like, will he really follow your instructions that precisely?"   
"Pretty much, yeah" Teddy folded his arms "Why?"   
"So, say…" Hassan leaned against the wall "say you told him to deliver a letter to someone, but make sure that someone else doesn't see, would he?"   
Teddy smiled   
"If you want to borrow Icarus to send letters to Javeed, you only have to ask"   
Hassan blinked   
"Was it that obvious that I was talking about that?"   
"Not to anyone who didn't know you"   
"Well you  _ don't _ know me" Hassan protested "not all that well at least"   
"Well, considering that we are… friends, I hope that you do know you well in the future," said Teddy "and, besides, I have the advantage of having met Javeed and your mother, and guessing the relationships you have with both"   
"Right" Hassan was blushing "so… can I borrow Icarus?"   
"Of course"   
He smiled

***

_ Javeed, _ _   
_ _ This is important, _ don't let mother see this _. I don't know how she will react if she does, but I don't think it will be good. _ _   
_ _ Hogwarts is wonderful, as expected. I can tell you all about that in another letter. Show that one to mother. She'll get suspicious if it looks like I'm not writing to you. _ _   
_ _ What matters right now is the people I've met. Javeed, all those things mother says about pure bloods being the only correct kind of Wizard - it's utter garbage. _ _   
_ _ As of writing this, I've been at Hogwarts for a month. I'm not sure when I'll be able to send it. Icarus - the owl who sent you this - is always off sending letters to one family member or another. Even if he isn't blood related to them, he is treated as family. _ _   
_ _ Which is the point I'm trying to make. My new friends are already treating me with more kindness than mother or her friends ever have. And they would with you. The boy who helped you - Teddy Lupin - he isn't the monster mother says he is. Far from it. It's his owl who gave you this letter. Think about it - when has mother ever let either of us borrow her owl? _ _   
_ _ And he's not the only one. There's another boy - Owen - and he's Muggle-born. He's brilliant. He was sorted into Slytherin - you know, the supposed "pure" house? I almost wish I could see mother's face if she saw how diluted the blood of Slytherin was nowadays. She'd probably die of shock! _ _   
_ _ My other friend, Dava… well, she hasn't said what her blood status is, but that already proves a lot about what she thinks about it all, doesn't it? She's in Ravenclaw, and she's great as well. _ _   
_ _ I'm in Hufflepuff, I forgot to mention.  _ Not  _ Slytherin. And it's wonderful. Not that Slytherin is anything like mother made it seem. _ _   
_ _ See you at Christmas. I hope you survive being alone with mother for that long _ _   
_ _ Your brother _ _   
_ _ Hassan _

***

When Teddy had first met his new friends, he had assumed that of all of them, he would be the one who would be bullied most. If not him than Hassan. He had been wrong

It had been Owen

The third years hissed as they passed on their way to breakfast. Teddy scowled at them. A lot of people had teased him a bit when Owen had been sorted, but they had all let up. But not this group. For the supposedly chivalrous House, this group of Gryffindors really were jerks. Maybe they thought that Owen was an easy target because he didn't understand half of what they were saying. That just made Teddy angrier   
"Don't rise" Dava implored Owen   
It wasn't him that she needed to tell. Owen was very good at ignoring them. Hassan was already fingering his wand, and Teddy's hands were balled into fists

"Oh look who's here" said the tallest boy - probably their leader "The Muggle-born"   
"He has a name, you know" said Hassan   
"It's fine, you don't have to-" Owen started   
"No, snake, don't interrupt your betters" the boy stepped forward "Well, Shafiq, you want to defend your evil little Slytherin friend?"   
"He's not  _ evil _ " Hassan snapped "And his name's Owen"   
"Oh is it now?" the boy said indifferently "Well seeing as I personally don't give a damn what the Mudblood is called-"   
Hassan and Dava both went for their wands. Teddy got there first. His vision flashed red and suddenly his fist was raised, and the boy was clutching his bleeding face. He was suddenly aware that he was yelling   
"HOW  _ DARE _ YOU CALL HIM THAT?" he roared   
He advanced on him again. He was pleased to see the boy back away until he was pressed against the wall   
"You prejudice  _ bastard _ " he hissed "What makes you think that you have a  _ right _ to say that?"   
He gestured to his large group of friends who were staring at them, dumbfounded   
"Yeah, great lot of help they are" Teddy scoffed   
He grabbed at the boy's throat. One of his friends finally moved - a second year Gryffindor held up a hand and stepped toward them, saying "Alright, kid, that's enough-"   
Teddy jerked his arm back lightning fast and the second year staggered back, his nose bleeding and broken. The rest of the Gryffindor's friends backed away

He felt arms grabbing at him and automatically struggled against them. He scanned the Gryffindor's friends to see who was trying to restrain him. None of them had left his sight. Then who-   
"Teddy,  _ stop _ " Owen implored   
"But he- he called you-"   
"It doesn't matter what he called me" Owen managed to yank him back a step "Can't you hear footsteps? Someone's coming"   
Teddy couldn't hear. He didn't care either   
"But-"   
" _ MISTER LUPIN _ "

Teddy froze. It was the first time he could recall being scared of the sight of Professor McGonagall. He surveyed the scene in front of him. The second year on the floor, blood pouring down his face. The third year flattened against the wall.  _ What have I done? _ _   
_ "What on  _ earth _ is going on?" she demanded "Mr Lupin, Mr Richards, explain-"   
"It wasn't Owen" Teddy stood up straight and put his hands behind his back "Please don't blame him. It was all me"   
Professor McGonagall didn't look as surprised as Teddy thought she would   
"I did all this. It was my fault" he explained "Owen was trying to restrain me, to stop me from doing more hurt. _ I  _ was the one who punched him" he turned to the second year on the floor "And I'm genuinely sorry for that. I wasn't thinking straight, I-"   
The second year turned away.  _ Well okay then _ _   
_ "And was it you who attacked Mr Mclaggen?" Professor McGonagall gestured to the third year   
"Yes I punched What's-His-Face -"   
"It's Everett, you  _ vile- _ "   
"-although I'm honestly not that sorry about that" Teddy finished   
Professor McGonagall's mouth thinned   
"Well then Mr Lupin, Mr Mclaggen, come with me. The rest of you, I believe you have breakfast to go to”   
"Don't wait up for me" Teddy told his friends

He followed Professor McGonagall down the  _ wrong _ corridor, at least according to the Marauder's Map. He frowned, confused, until he remembered that she was headteacher. She had Dumbledore's office now. She waved her wand and two flashes of blue light bloomed and bounced off in different directions   
"Who are the Patronuses for?" he asked   
"Your Heads of Houses" she answered "It's up to them to determine punishment"   
"Really? You're dragging them into this?" Mclaggen whined   
"It's their job" Teddy snapped "If anything, we've dragged Professor McGonagall into this"   
"Lupin, you don't need to answer for me," said Professor McGonagall. Teddy went red "Although I would say the same"

They reached the spiral staircase leading to her office. Two gargoyles blocked their path. Harry had told him that Dumbledore had always had passwords named after sweets   
"Quaffle" said Professor McGonagall   
The gargoyles sprung aside. Teddy hid a smile

Professor McGonagall took them up the staircase and into her grand office. It looked different to how Harry described it. The little silver instruments were gone, as well as the Phoenix. The portraits were still there though, as was the cabinet containing the Pensieve. Professor sat down in her chair, and drew up two chairs for the boys   
"So, Lupin, you're admitting that you hit Mclaggen?" she said without preamble   
"Yes"   
"And I assume that you were provoked?"   
"Yes-" Teddy began   
Mclaggen scoffed. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned   
"Mclaggen? Do you object?"   
"Yes, I don't think he needed provocation. Violence is in his nature"   
"What's  _ that _ supposed to mean?" Teddy demanded   
"I'm sorry, what was your father again?"   
"Order of Merlin, First Class.  _ Yours _ ?"   
"Boys" Professor McGonagall interrupted sharply "If we could get back to the matter at hand. Teddy, you said you were provoked?"   
"Yes, Professor. He was being highly derogatory against one of my friends, and threatening another"   
"I wasn't threatening Shafiq" Mclaggen argued   
"You were inches away from him and had your wand in hand. I'm sorry, I thought  _ I  _ was the one who wasn't supposed to understand human body language?"   
Mclaggen scoffed again   
"Mclaggen? Are you accusing Lupin of lying?"   
"He's a Metamorphmagus, Professor. Lying is in his genetics. He attacked for no reason, and elbowed one of my friends when they tried to come to my aid"   
" _ Liar _ " Teddy spat, standing up   
"Lupin, sit  _ down, _ " Professor McGonagall ordered. Teddy did so, blushing "Mclaggen, can you prove that Lupin is lying?"   
"Yes, I'm sure any of my friends would testify for me"   
"What, lie to the Headmistress for you?" Teddy laughed "Yes, because they were  _ so _ willing to defend you from a scrawny eleven year old, I'm sure  _ Professor McGonagall _ will be  _ no _ problem"   
Mclaggen's easy smile wavered

"And you, Lupin?" said Professor McGonagall "Would any of your friends be willing to defend you?"   
"Certainly" honestly, Teddy wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to say that "Although if this is a matter of truth, I know that Professor Slughorn has a number of Truth Potions-"   
"It's possible to resist Truth Serum" Mclaggen protested   
"Not veritaserum," Teddy said sweetly. He knew it wouldn't come to that, but Mclaggen clearly didn't - panic flashed in his eyes "But if you object to that, I noticed" - _ knew before I came in- _ "that you have a Pensieve, Professor. Seeing as neither of us would know how to adequately edit memories-"

"Alright I admit it!" Mclaggen snapped "I called Lupin's little friend a Mudblood. Well he  _ is _ ! But I did  _ not _ verbally threaten the Blood Traitor"   
"So you threatened him some other way?" said Teddy   
Mclaggen glared at him. Teddy leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.  _ Victory! _ _   
_ "Go to hell, half-breed" said Mclaggen   
"Alright, then, I'll see you there" Teddy smiled innocently   
Mclaggen growled. Teddy raised an eyebrow   
"Careful, Mclaggen, I thought  _ I _ was the beast here"   
Mclaggen balled his hands into fists. Teddy made sure his wand was in easy reach

Thankfully they were spared from coming to blows by the door creaking open. Neville came in, looking confused   
"Professor, what's going on?" he asked   
"Hey Nev- Hey Professor!" said Teddy brightly   
Neville seemed to notice Teddy and Mclaggen for the first time. He didn't look that surprised   
"Lupin, what have you done now?" he sighed   
"Punched a racist!" Teddy grinned   
Neville looked at Teddy, then at Mclaggen slumped in his chair. He didn't have as good a poker face as Professor McGonagall. His mouth quirked to the side

"Neville, will you deal with Lupin?" said Professor McGonagall "I'll wait here with Mclaggen"   
"Of course. Come on" he told Teddy   
Teddy got up and, with a last lazy grin at Mclaggen, left with Neville

When Neville closed the door behind him, his expression turned a lot more serious. Teddy frowned   
"Neville, what's wrong?"   
"Teddy, we're at Hogwarts. You can't call me  _ Neville _ . I'll be accused of favouritism"   
"Sorry, sir"   
Neville's eyes softened   
"It's fine, kid. I forget that you're eleven sometimes"

"What's wrong, Professor?" asked Teddy   
Neville lowered his voice   
"Teddy, you know you can't just go around punching older students" he said   
"I know" he replied "But Mclaggen-"   
"It doesn't  _ matter _ what Mclaggen did" said Neville "What matters is that all his friends saw you attack him"   
"But… Dava and Hassan were both reaching for their wands-"   
"Exactly. Their  _ wands _ . You didn't. You're just proclaiming to the world how different you are from 'normal' wizards"   
"But-"   
"Teddy, if you attack everyone that pisses you off, you're going to start making enemies. Lots of them. And hateful people tend to be loud about it"   
"I  _ know _ " Teddy insisted "I sent that letter to the Daily Prophet"   
"But then you gave yourself time to think," said Neville "Here you just flew off the handle. You  _ can't _ do that here, Teddy, or you might even lose your friends. Now go back to the Great Hall - I'm sure they're waiting for you"   
Teddy nodded and went towards the staircase   
"Teddy" Neville called. He turned back "Don't think you're getting off scot free. Come to my office this evening at six for your detention" Teddy nodded again "And Professor McGonagall is going to send a letter to your Grandmother telling her what happened. Possibly Harry as well. I'd suggest also writing to them"   
"Thank you, Professor" said Teddy quietly, before turning and walking away

***

"Alright, Teddy, what's wrong?" asked Dava   
Teddy looked up from his dinner   
"Hmm?" he mumbled "Who said anything's wrong?"   
"Don't play dumb, Lupin, you're a terrible liar" she said "You've barely said a word for nearly two days now. Is it the Howler?"   
It had come in the post that morning. The whole school had heard his Gran screaming at him that what he had done was stupid and irresponsible and if it had been up to her he would have goten a much worse punishment. It had made him feel about two feet tall, but-   
"No, it's not that"   
"So it is something then?" Dava said triumphantly   
_ Damn it. _

Teddy played with his food. All three of them were waiting for an answer. He didn't like it   
"It's just that I… I…"  _ what am I supposed to say? _ "I lost control"   
"Sorry?"   
"With Mclaggen" he went on "I wasn't aware of what I was doing, not fully. He said all those awful things… and then I had him against the wall, and he was all bruised. There wasn't any conscious thought"   
"So?" said Hassan "He was being a prick"   
"No, that's not what I mean" said Teddy "I'm trying to say… I never used to get headaches"   
"What?"   
"I told you, Dava. On the train" he said "I get headaches during the full moon. But that didn't happen when I was little. It only started when I was about, I dunno, seven, and it kept getting worse"   
"So what I mean is, what if this is just another part of my being part werewolf? What if, as I get older, I have less and less control over my own actions? What if I start becoming… dangerous?"

Dava raised an eyebrow   
"So you're saying that someone called your friend a Mudblood, and because you got angry about it you think you'll become a danger to others?"   
Teddy stared at the ground   
"It sounds stupid when you put it like that"   
"Yeah, I wonder why that is" Dava rolled her eyes "At that point in time, the full moon was a week away, yes?"   
"Yes"   
"It's now five days away"   
"Yes"   
"So you'd think any loss of control would get worse"   
"...yes"   
"And has it?"   
"No"   
Dava grinned   
"Alright, shut up" Teddy muttered

"Oh look, evening post" said Owen   
Teddy looked up, and watched the owls fly in. He felt his stomach clench as he spotted the Potter's owl. Hassan noticed it too   
"The envelope isn't red" he said quietly   
It didn't make him feel much better. Even angry, Howlers weren't Harry's style. Quiet words could make Teddy feel a lot worse than screaming

Harry's owl landed on the table in front of him. It flew off as Teddy took the letter off him. He turned the letter round in his hands   
"That… doesn't look like your godfather's handwriting" said Owen   
It wasn't. Teddy still recognised it, though   
"What are you waiting for?" asked Dava   
_ Fair enough. _ Teddy tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper

_ Hey Teddy, _

_ Alright, let's clear this up first of all: you did bad, kid. I'm not going to sit here and chew you out for twenty minutes when your grandmother has already done a  _ spectacular  _ job with that (she said to say sorry about that, by the way). No, you know fully well that punching some kid for being a little shit was a stupid thing to do. It's probably best that we all accept this and move on. _

_ Oh, and Harry said to tell you off from him, but seeing as he did stupid shit when he was in his first year, I'm letting you off that one. He wanted to write himself, but he's off doing something or other for the Aurors. No doubt you'll read about it in the papers. _

_ Alright, now we've got that out of the way, let's get onto something constructive. I know you've always wanted to be liked by everyone, and you are probably already thinking of some elaborate scheme to make it up to that friend of the kid, the one you elbowed. But seriously: let that one go. From what you said, he was the only one to rush to Mclaggen's aid in any way, so chances are he's way up in Mclaggen's bs. It's not worth trying to get him to like you - as hard as it will be for you to accept, he's lost. _

_ And next time, maybe come up with some other solution than punching your way out of a problem. I don't know as many of your teachers as well as I'd like, but Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will almost certainly believe you if you say that your friend is being bullied, and Neville definitely will. But they might require proof if you keep going to them. If the bullying continues, I'd suggest finding some kind of recording something (I could see what I could do if you need it) and having it on you if an incident happens. But chances are they'll believe you out of the gate. You're a good kid, and they know that. _

_ I hope you're alright, Ted. I know you, and you haven't sent anyone any letters since this happened (I think Victoire is worried that you've hurt your arm or something. Talk to her, kid, she misses you). Don't beat yourself up about this. If it had been me, that little monster would have walked away with a lot worse than a bruised face. You need people. Talk to your friends, I know you're not right now. Everything is going to be okay _

_ Love _ _   
_ _ Ginny _

_ P.s. James saw me writing to you and wanted to write to you too: _

**_HELLo tEDDy. i MISiNG YoU. IS HoGWRtS FuN? VERrY LoVE FRoM JAMES.._ **

_ And Albus didn't want James to win: _

# HELO.

Dava grinned   
"She sounds great" she said "And your siblings too"   
"They're not my-" Teddy stopped himself "Yeah, they're great"   
He smiled. It was a weak smile, maybe, but it was there


End file.
